The True Weakness
by BlackHowling77
Summary: The famous Troy Bolton is said to posses no weakness. But when enemies return with vengeance on their minds, they find the impossible, his one and only true weakness...Gabriella Montez
1. Not Me

**Author Notes**: I'm revising this story. I'm not changing it drastically, checking spelling, grammatical stuff. All the stuff that makes me dislike writing. I might get a little more descriptive in some parts, maybe add some stuff in others, but all in all, same story. But I cant guarantee catching everything. 

* * *

Her mother's voice woke her from a dreamy sleep. She smiled as her eyes opened. The dream had been about him, again. All of her dreams lately had been about him. She sat up in bed and her hand unconsciously went to the small chain around her neck. She felt the small T and smiled. Again, her mother's voice called her, this time more urgent. Eyebrows above brown eyes furrowed, there was something in it that was strange, something she'd never heard before. Gabriella shook her head; it was too early in the morning to be worrying about her mother's tone. She glanced at her clock, eyes growing wide.

_7:10._

She was going to be late for school! Jumping out of bed, she sprinted into her closet. It was too late to choose anything coordinated or cute, so she threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt with black tribal designs on the front and back. _It would have to do_, she thought to herself. Her eyes took one last look around the room before leaving. She shut her door and smiled at the picture on the front.

"And he said he wasn't photogenic," she laughed to herself. The walls to the stairs were covered in family pictures, some Gabriella had put up herself and others, she had protested to. Like the picture that had been taken during one of her youth bath times. She glanced at the picture that showed her younger self, naked, and smiling toothlessly in a bathtub. One word defined the picture. Embarrassing.

She started her descent down the stairs, pausing halfway next to her junior year school picture. There were voices other than her mothers coming from the kitchen. Male voices. She didn't recognize them. She inched down slowly, skipping over the one squeaky step in her stairs and paused at her kitchen archway. She quickly glanced around the corner, the sight making her breath catch in her throat.

Miss. Montez was sitting at the end of the kitchen table, a man in a black mask on either side of her, recent tear stains evident on her face. Taking a soft, deep breath, Gabriella placed her head against the wall. Maybe she should make a break for the front door, but they would surely see her, and what about her mother, she couldn't just leave her! She exhaled in annoyance, what the hell was she going to do! She now understood the tone that was in her mother's voice earlier, it was warning.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath as she glanced around the corner again. This time, she caught her mother's eyes, which grew wide with fear. Gabriella realized her mistake a second after making it. The men on either side of her mother stiffened, their heads whipping around to face her.

"No, Gabriella! **RUN**!" her mother yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Gabriella hesitated for only a second; enough for her body and mind to register that one of the men had advanced towards her. That they wanted _her_. She turned and sprinted, dashing through the hallway towards her front door. Her mother's screams were her adrenalin. She had to get help, for both their sakes.

A corner and three long strides would put her at the door. Her mother's silence made her glance back over her shoulder. Worry rushed up inside her and tightened around her heart. The silence, however, was ruined when yells and crashes came from behind. Gabriella lengthened her stride and smiled when her front door came into view. The thought never crossed her mind that it would be the closest she would ever get to actually escaping.

She was almost there when a fist blindsided her, coming from her family room and connecting with the side of her face. The attackers ring cut relentlessly into the skin next to her right eye with scaring force. She hit the ground hard, the wind knocked from her lungs. She could feel something wet running down the side of her face as she looked up into the emerald eyes of her attacker. The man smiled from beneath his mask, showing a row of perfectly, straight, white teeth. She looked away, a shiver running down her spine.

"I got her." His smooth voice called back into the kitchen as he advanced forward.

Gabriella lashed out, catching him on the shin. She was not going to make this easy for him, them, whoever they were. His grunt of pain made her smile, but it only lasted for a moment. The man cursed and brought his fist down on her stomach, hard. Her vision tunneled as her breath left her once again. His arm curved around her throat and he lifted her to her feet in one motion. She dug her heals into the hardwood; he flexed his arm in response, cutting off her air supply as her hands tried to pry his arm away from her throat uselessly. She was dragged, kicking and clawing back to the kitchen where the other man was. She saw her mother on the floor, unconscious, a bruise forming on the side of her head.

Gabriella was about to scream when the man dragging her sent his hand to cover her mouth. Her adrenalin was fuelled by anger now and she used it to bite down on the man's hand. He screamed and let her go, but his buddy was right behind him. She got only two steps before she felt hands on her shoulders. Gabriella was jerked backwards and thrown into her kitchen table, her side slamming into the end with a painful crack. She slumped to the floor as the emerald eyed man's ringing laughter filled her ears.

"Smile for me," the one not laughing asked; his orange envi cell phone out in front of him.

She looked up at them weakly; her breath coming in shallow pants. She sent her right hand to her ribs and her left to the edge of the table. She hauled herself up, every breath making her chest burn. With her hand still on the table she glared at her attackers with hate filled eyes. The one with emerald eyes looked to the other, who smiled and shrugged, pulling out his phone again. Before Gabriella knew it, a foot connected with her right knee and she went down again with a scream of pain, her hands automatically reaching for the injured joint.

"You know Gabriella, you're very photogenic," the one with the phone chuckled out. She was trying to keep the tears of pain from leaking out of her eyes. Weakness was what they wanted, and that was the one thing she was not going to show them. They could try and take everything from her, but they weren't getting her spirit. She was a fighter. She fought the status quo. She fought for Troy's love. And she _was_ going to fight for herself.

But, maybe after a good nap.

She rested the right side of her face against the cold of her tiled kitchen floor, the side going numb and the pain decreasing. She took a deep breath, only to choke on it, her chest tightening up and feeling as though it was on fire. Breathing in general was becoming hard; the same fire would flare up in every breath. _Multiple bruised, possibly broken ribs_, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and glanced at her throbbing knee, it was defiantly dislocated, maybe a torn muscle somewhere. She took a lighter breath, trying to get a hold of herself.

"What…do you want…with me?" she managed to rasp out. The one with emerald eyes smiled and bent towards her. He brought his fist forward and Gabriella flinched before glanced at his class ring. The stone was blue, she couldn't make out the writing, but the graphic was defiantly a basketball. Her brows pushed together as the man's fist loosened; letting the small chain slid down from between his fingers. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the small T. Her hand up to her neck. It was gone. Realization struck her and her chest tightened. Her head throbbed, her chest burned and her knee ached. It was all becoming too overwhelming and she was having trouble keeping a hold on her precious conscience.

"You…don't want…me," she whispered, black dots taking over more and more of her vision. "You want…Troy." His smile crushed her fighting spirit, her determination, and her will to stay conscious. She let her head roll to the side, eyes closing as darkness and pain consumed her.


	2. Now You've Done It

_LAST TIME-_

_"What…do you want…with me?" she managed to rasp out. The one with emerald eyes smiled and bent towards her. He brought his fist forward and Gabriella flinched before glanced at his class ring. The stone was blue, she couldn't make out the writing, but the graphic was defiantly a basketball. Her brows pushed together as the man's fist loosened; letting the small chain slid down from between his fingers. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the small T. Her hand up to her neck. It was gone. Realization struck her and her chest tightened. Her head throbbed, her chest burned and her knee ached. It was all becoming too overwhelming and she was having trouble keeping a hold on her precious conscience._

_"You…don't want…me," she whispered, black dots taking over more and more of her vision. "You want…Troy." His smile crushed her fighting spirit, her determination, and her will to stay conscious. She let her head roll to the side, eyes closing as darkness and pain consumed her._

* * *

Blue eyes opened to a loud, annoying voice. He sighed and rolled over, pressing his face deeper into his red pillow. _Not time for school yet_, he thought to himself. He could hear his father's footsteps coming up the stairs and he mentally counted to three before there was a loud knocking…no…banging at his door.

"Troy, get up, time for school," his fathers voice commanded.

Again, a heavy sigh was emitted from his body. Rolling over the edge of his bed, he made it to his feet in a sleepy haze. He smiled as his hand scratched at his, tan bare chest. His dream had been about her, they had all been about her. Happiness welled up inside of him as her face entered his mind, the butterflies finding there way to his stomach early this morning. He laughed to himself as he entered his closet, reaching for a dark blue t-shirt with 'let's get serious' printed on the front and some jeans. His shoes and belt were the last things to go on before he exited his room, taking the stairs two at a time and entering the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood." His mother's voice carried form in front of the stove, the smell of eggs and bacon entering Troy's nose.

"Mom, come on, its Friday, beginning of a new weekend, who wouldn't be happy." He practically sung at her as he reached for the glass of orange juice she had set out for him.

She eyed him before answering. "You still have a school day to making it through, Troy, don't overlook a quality education for the 'new weekend, new possibilities' fad," she accused, pointing at him with the spatula. 

He choked on his orange juicy before smiling at her, "I can't believe you just said fad, and don't worry Mom, I take my education very seriously."

"You're the biggest liar I've ever seen, Troy Bolton," she said smiling at him. "Bacon and eggs?"

He eyed the eggs, "Just bacon." Before she could retaliate he continued, explaining. "I'm leaving and I can't drive while eating eggs, Mom, too messy."

He lunged for the bacon before she could argue and sprinted for the front door. He hopped into the driver's seat of his Honda Civic and backed out of the driveway. The school drive was surprisingly busy. He hit almost every red light and had almost gotten into a fender bender, twice.

"God dose not want me to go to school today," he said out loud as he pulled into his lucky number 14 parking place at East High. He got out of his car and glanced down the line. Chad and Taylor were standing outside of their cars, and he could even catch a glimpse of Sharpay's pink Mustang. His heart sank. No Gabriella. He made his way towards the school as his friends joined him.

"Where's Gabriella?" Chad's question broke through the silence as he looked around the group of friends.

"She seemed fine last night when I talked to her on the phone." Taylor put in. "Maybe she woke up with a fever or something."

Troy was caught up in his own thoughts as the walls of the school surrounded them and they entered the front doors, making a right to Ms. Darbus's classroom. Troy went to his seat in front of Chad, glancing back over his shoulder at Gabriella's empty desk. For some reason he felt uncomfortable, felt like something was wrong, that he was missing something. The butterflies were gone, a new feeling taking their place, dread. Ms. Darbus only made it worse, getting to Gabriella's name on the roll and calling it out several times before marking her absent. Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the fact that she had made it final was bothering him.

Surely Gabriella would have called and told him she was sick, unless, that if it was so sudden or sever that she hadn't had the time or strength to. Again, his conclusion bothered him. There had to be some way to make it happy, but he couldn't think of it. At the end of the school day, he had devoured the ends of five of his pens, and broken ten of his pencils. Chad had asked if he was feeling ok at least five times and Ms. Darbus had insisted that he go to the school nurse at least twice.

"We know you're worried about her." Chad said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder when they stopped at their lockers. "But don't worry, she's fine, we'll go see her after practice."

His mentality didn't get better for practice, which was completely out of character. Troy tried shaking it off, taking a deep breath and practicing on his three pointers. To his friends and teammates surprise, he missed every single one, something that never happens.

"What's wrong Troy?" Jason asked at a water break. "Get your head in the game."

"I don't know what's wrong." He replied, not only to Jason but his whole team. "I've never felt this way before."

Jason smiled. "I think our captions in love."

"It's not that—what I mean—I am—but that's not what's bothering me," he semi-explained to his teammates. "Something feel's _wrong_."

"Wrong?" Zeke asked.

"Lets just play, I might get over it." Troy replied with a shrug. For the first time that day, he didn't focus on Gabriella, didn't worry about her, and didn't think about her. He gradually got better, and by the end of practice, the team was saying that they had gotten their captain back. He smiled and joked with his friends in the locker room after practice and walked out with Chad to the cars. As usual, the parking lot was empty and Taylor was waiting for them.

"Someone's in a better mood," she smiled at him. "I take it practice went well?"

"Yeah." Troy answered as his cell phone vibrated from within his gym bag, his eyes going wide in excitement.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked a hint of a smile on his face.

"God I hope so," he replied, the butterflies finding there way back into his stomach. He dropped his bag and clawed through it. The tiny black flip phone was at the bottom under his gym shorts. Troy smiled before opening it, the tiny spring in the phone opening it way to slow for his liking.

_**Accept picture text message?**_

He gripped the phone before pressing ok. Blue eyes widened; the moment would be burned into his mind for all of eternity. He had lost track of time before Chad's questioning voice brought him back to reality.

"Troy?" Chad had advanced forwards. "What's wrong?"

Troy tore his eyes away from the tiny screen to stare at his friends. His mind hadn't registered that he had collapsed to his knees, tears starting to stream down his face. Chad's eyes were full of concern as he lowered himself to his captions level, Taylor close behind. Troy reached out and gave Chad the phone as he sent his hands through his hair.

The picture showed a beaten Gabriella, unconscious on the ground—her kitchen floor to be more specific. Troy had recognized the tile immediately. There was a thin line of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and her white t-shirt was stained with the red substance as well. She'd never made it to school, or even out of her front door.

The butterflies were disintegrated as he heard Taylor's choked sob and Chad's strong curses. Troy's chest tightened as he sent a hand over his heart. His breath caught in his throat as he leaned his back against the door of his car, pulling his knees to his chest. He had known. He had known something was wrong and he had chosen to ignore it! His hands ran over his face, trying to stop the tears. He had left her. He hadn't called when he felt something was wrong, he had shrugged it off. He brought his head back hard against the cold metal of his car door, why had he not called her!

His fear, desperation, helplessness and blame were all eradicated from his being as a new, stronger feeling emerged. Fury. He had decided then and there, in that moment, that these people were _not_ going to get away with this. Chad's hand on his shoulder made him look up; the black cell phone was shoved into his hands.

_**Accept Video and Text Message?**_

_You want her, Bolton, come and get her! But be smart, Troy, **NO** **COPS**! We'll give you a sample of what more might happen if you don't follow the rules._

Troy's anger rose as he felt Chad and Taylor's eyes over his shoulder. He pressed ok and the video played. Troy almost smiled at the sight of her. So defiant in the line of danger, those beautiful chocolate eyes full of determination. He gripped the cell phone as he saw the blood running down the side of her face and matted in her shoulder length black hair. He clamped his teeth together when one of the men behind the phone kicked out at her. Her scream of pain, however, crushed everything he had built up. The anger and fury was washed away as her agony filled scream played over and over in his head. He had not protected her…he had failed.

The tiny black cell phone was catapulted into the air, landing with a shatter against the asphalt on the other end of the parking lot. Troy got to his feet, his hand shoved into the handle of his car door. He wrenched it open and stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Taylor asked, tears sliding down her face.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Troy, don't go and play hero." Chad's level voice sounded so distant to him. He turned slowly and found Chad's stern eyes. Did Chad really think he wasn't going to do anything? Troy apparently had pissed off the wrong people at some point in his life and he'd be damned if he was going to let Gabriella pay for his mistake.

"She needs me." Those were the only words that he let slip from his mouth. His jaw was clenched so tight that he did think he could have talked properly anyway.

"Troy!—wait!—just think for a second." Chad's please were cut off.

"What if it was Taylor?" Troy asked, slamming his car door shut and finding his friends eyes for the last time. "I'm going to go get her." he bit out before pealing out of the parking lot, leaving his two friends in his dust. Thunder rolled over the two's head, the wind blowing and howling like a hunting wolf.

A storm was coming.


	3. Will Of Someone Else

_LAST TIME-_

"_She needs me." Those were the only words that he let slip from his mouth. His jaw was clenched so tight that he did think he could have talked properly anyway._

"_Troy!—wait!—just think for a second." Chad's please were cut off._

"_What if it was Taylor?" Troy asked, slamming his car door shut and finding his friends eyes for the last time. "I'm going to go get her." he bit out before pealing out of the parking lot, leaving his two friends in his dust. Thunder rolled over the two's head, the wind blowing and howling like a hunting wolf._

_A storm was coming._

* * *

Chad paced back and forth in front of his car. He glanced at Taylor who was sitting on the curb, her body shaking every so often with sobs. He sent his hands threw his curly brown hair as he exhaled in annoyance, rolling his eyes. They had to do something. Anything. Just waiting was killing him! His thoughts were brought back to his best friend, Troy's last words echoing in his head. It was true. Chad would have done the same thing if it were Taylor. Blindly running off to face danger, anything for the woman he loved. He was brought to his girlfriend's face as she spoke out.

"We have to help them somehow," she stated, standing up and wiping the tearstains from her cheeks. Chad smiled. Her loyalty was what defined her and was the trait that he had fallen in love with. 

"We can't do it by ourselves," he answered, taking a step towards her, as lightning flashed across the sky. "We need help."

"But you saw what they wrote—" she trailed off, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "—and did. We can't afford to get any help."

He paused as the rain started to fall. "Maybe we could get help, without actually getting it." He grabbed Taylor's hand and forced her into his car before climbing in himself. He smiled at her confused look and turned the keys in the ignition. "I have an idea."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy cursed the rain and the vermilion sedan in front of him. Of course, when he needed to get somewhere fast, God would stick him behind the slowest driver in the world. He honked his horn in frustration for the third time.

"Get out of the way!" he pleaded. Troy had always hated the one-way road to Gabriella's subdivision. He made a mental note to complain to the state if he ever made it through this.

_No, don't think like that_, he chastised himself. Thinking like that would only secure his fate; he had to believe that he would make it out, alive and with Gabriella. 

He pulled into the turn lane of Sunrise Valley Subdivision, speeding past the sedan and power sliding into the turn. The rain was pounding down on his hood now, making it almost impossible to see out of his windshield. He slowed his pace as he turned onto Red Rocks Ct., Gabriella's street. He parked a couple houses away and turned off his car, leaning his head back against his headrest. He took a deep breath, now that he was here; he realized that he had rushed off with no set plan. 

Going through the front door was too predictable, and most likely the plan that would get him killed, if that's what these men wanted to do. They had already hurt Gabriella; something a person wouldn't do if they weren't serious. Troy knew these people were serious. 

He glanced to her white house; going through the back and up the tree to her bedroom was his best bet. He didn't want any confrontations. He only wanted to get Gabriella out of there and to safety.

He opened his car door and let the rain pound down on his shoulders. He snuck into her backyard with ease, hopping over her fence like he had done so many times before. The tree, however, was wet and harder to climb, but he made it to her bedroom door, finding the small key she had always left for him under the potted plant. He opened her door as quietly as he could, and softly passed through her room to the top of the stairs. He took a moment to glance at the wall, smiling at all the baby photos. Troy took the stairs slowly, skipping over the one squeaky step. He glanced around the family room and foyer.

Nothing.

His brows furrowed together as he made his way to the kitchen, peeking around the corner. His breath shook as his eyes fell upon the unconscious form of Gabriella. Against his better judgment, he made his way towards her, collapsing to his knees besides her. His hand hesitantly went to her cheek.

"Gabriella?" he whispered out to her. Happiness welled up inside of him as her body moved, but it was washed away when he saw how strained they were. She was in pain. His heart shattered when her hand found his and her eyes opened halfway. He threaded his fingers through hers as a smile crossed his face. 

"What are…you doing here, you…stupid boy?" she asked, though a small smile was evident on her face.

"I came to get you," he answered softly as he touched his forehead to hers, loosing himself in her chocolate eyes. He went to pick her up, but her hiss of pain made him stop. He sent his eyes to her face, searching it for answers.

"Ribs—broken, knee—dislocated," she gasped out, her chest slowly rising, breaths coming in pants. She was sweating and the wound on the side of her head was trickling blood. Troy glanced down to her knee; there was blood staining her jean leg. He cursed softly as his hand went to her shirt, lifting it up to show the monstrous bruise running down her side. He choked as he looked away, sadness tugging at his heart. He had failed her.

Her hand tightened around his and he was brought back to reality, his blue eyes growing wide at the warning. He ducked and rolled away from her, feeling something heavy pass just over his head. Troy was on his feet in an instant, glaring at the two men who had tried to catch him off guard. One of the men advanced forwards, his emerald eyes glowing with delight.

"I must say, Troy Bolton," he smiled. "I am flattered that you would come for her yourself."

"What do you want?" Troy bit out, eyes narrowing as the man answered.

"Isn't it obvious," he laughed. "We want you."

Troy took a step back. "If you want me, I'm not going to make it easy."

The emerald eyed mans laughter filled the kitchen. "You know Troy, this situation isn't in your favor, and you're in no position to negotiate," the man took a step forward, not towards Troy, but Gabriella, who was still on the kitchen floor. "Again, you leave your one weakness, unprotected." The man's foot stomped onto her stomach, pinning her thrashing body to the ground. To the man's disappointment, she didn't cry out. The veins in her neck were popping out; her teeth clenched together, her piercing glare made him smile.

"**NO**! Stop!" Troy begged as the man pushed his boot harder into Gabriella's stomach, making her eyes shut in pain. "Please, I'll do anything, just, leave her alone, leave her out of this."

The man removed his boot as Gabriella rolled to the side and gasped for air. The second man, who had watched the scene play out with a smile on his face, walked behind Troy and pulled his hands behind his back. Troy felt duck tape wind around his wrists as he was forced to his knees.

"You are mistaken, Troy Bolton," the man behind him whispered into his ear. "She is what got you here, why would we let her go?"

The emerald-eyed man advanced towards Troy, but paused halfway, glancing down. Troy did as well, and his chest tightened. Gabriella's hand was clamped onto the man's ankle, stopping his movements.

"You are a persistent one, aren't you," he smiled down as he brought his other foot up. Troy was about to yell out when a cell phone rang. The kitchen fell silent, and Troy took the time to glance around. His eyes found Miss. Montez, whom he had completely forgotten about, unconscious on the ground. He felt the man behind him reach into his packet; the orange Envi cell phone was pulled out.

"Yeah, we have them, yes, both of them," silence again. "Understood." The man hung up and placed the cell phone back in his pocket before speaking. "It seems like were going for a ride."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked. He had not expected to be moved.

The emerald eyed man spoke. "It seems like our superior wants to move you."

Troy was pulled to his feet as his eyes found Gabriella's. She was pulled up as well as a small whimper escape her lips. They were both dragged to the front door as Troy's mind searched for answers. There was someone else, he thought to himself as the rain pounded on his face. These two were just subordinates, someone else wanted him dead. He was shoved into the back of a white van as the danger of the current situation hit him. He went to Gabriella as she was pushed in as well, pulling her close to him.

"Troy, this is bad," she whispered to him as she leaned her head against his chest. He looked down into her eyes, his heart threatening to explode as he let a sigh escape his lips. She was in his arms; she was safe, for the moment. He tightened his hold around her as she closed her eyes.

"I know," he breathed out, resting his chin on the top of her head. "It's bigger than these two."


	4. Calvary

_LAST TIME-_

_"Troy, this is bad," she whispered to him as she leaned her head against his chest. He looked down into her eyes, his heart threatening to explode as he let a sigh escape his lips. She was in his arms; she was safe, for the moment. He tightened his hold around her as she closed her eyes._

_"I know," he breathed out, resting his chin on the top of her head. "It's bigger than these two."_

* * *

Chad was smiling as his car speed down the highway, Taylor in the seat next to him. He shook the wet curls out of his face as he looked to her, his smile widening. Her eyes annoyed and cold—she was still glaring at him.

"Why won't you tell me your plan?" she demanded, wrapping the seat belt under her arm as she shifted in the seat to face him.

"You'll find out in a second," he paused. "I would, on occasion, like to feel like the smart person." He looked back to the road; the rain was still falling heavily, the sky flashing with lightening as thunder shook the car.

"Chad!" she yelled. "You've had your moment, now spill!"

He sighed as he reached into his packet, pulling out his silver flip phone. He dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear as it started to ring, all the while, Taylor eyeing suspiciously, arms crossed.

"Hey, Ryan," he glanced to Taylor as her eyes grew wide. "I think I'm in a little bit of a bind—I need your help," he laughed. "No, not drugs, can me and Taylor come to your house? I'm gonna call Jason and Kelsi too, is that alright?" he paused, his voice getting serious. "I can't tell you over the phone man, its something you need to hear in person," he smiled. "Thanks, I'm gonna own you big. We'll be there in ten."

He flipped the phone shut and returned it to his jean pocket. He looked over to Taylor and smiled, shock was still evident on her face, something that made her look adorable. He relished in the silence, his smiled widening every second. After about two minutes he sighed and turned to her, afraid that the shock of him outsmarting her was too much. He was surprised to feel a rather strong fist connect with his arm, making the steering wheel turn and the car swerve. His eyes flashed to hers, the frown on his face turning into a smile.

"Jerk," she grinned with a shrug. "That was my plan."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ryan watched from his seat on the stairs as his sister paced back and forth in front of the door, her blond hair whipping around with every change of direction. He searched his mind as he recalled the tone in Chad's voice when he asked what was wrong, he had never heard Chad sound so, serious. That wasn't what was bothering him, though. The tone was, in fact, serious, but there was something else there as well. His brows furrowed together—was it—worry?

"Tell me again, Ryan, why they're coming, _here_?" Sharpay barked, coming to a stop in front of the white door.

"Chad didn't tell me why," he replied, looking up. "Just said he needed help," he paused. "You don't mind helping them, do you?"

"No, I don't mind helping them," she threw back, resuming her fast pacing. "I just want to know what's up. I've been board all year; these Wildcats always seem to bring excitement."

"I don't think _excitement_ is quite the right word," he said, standing up and going to the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a step away from her pacing, giving him a questioning look.

He sighed as he opened the door, catching the four on the other side off guard. "Chad didn't sound excited," he replied, as she eyed the four bodies rushing into their house, then glancing to him. "I heard their cars."

Ryan and Sharpay turned to the four soaking wet bodies of their friends.

"Thanks for letting us come," Chad said, advancing forward. "Is their somewhere we could go to talk?"

Ryan glanced to Sharpay. "Your room, or mine?"

She glared at him, the response he was expecting. He turned to the four, walking past them and up the stairs. He turned right at the top and led them into his bedroom, which was furnished with red wallpaper and a wildcat logo above his bed. His curtains were drawn making the room seem darker and smaller than it really was. He assumed the dark room was better than staring out into the pouring rain of a thunderstorm. It would defiantly change the mood of the situation, he thought to himself.

"So," he locked his door and turned to Chad. "What's up?"

"Yeah, Chad," Kelsi asked from the edge of Ryan's bed. "What's with the sudden meeting?"

Chad exhaled, and looked around the room. His eyes finding every one of his friends before he explained. He took a deep breath and stopped, he had no idea where to start. The whole situation wasn't necessarily a kidnapping, but he didn't know what else to call it. He rubbed the back of his neck before explaining.

"You know how Gabriella wasn't in school this morning," he paused to swallow furiously. "There was a reason for that."

"Was she sick?" Jason cut in. He was leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No." Taylor replied, stepping next to Chad, her throat tight. "It's something worse, a lot worse."

"She never made it out of her house, someone attacked her and sent a picture text of her condition to Troy after basketball practice," Chad paused. "Telling him to come and get her and not call the cops."

"You're joking," Sharpay stated, crossing her arms.

"No," Taylor assured. "I wish we were, but were not," she closed her eyes before continuing, recalling Gabriella's painful scream. "They sent a video text just to prove their point."

"You're not joking." Sharpay confirmed; her face paling as she sat next to Kelsi on the bed.

"So, we have a damsel in incredibly big distress and a very pissed off prince." Jason thought out loud as he looked around. "So that makes us, like what, the Calvary?"

Sharpay stood up from the bed and walked forward. "No. That would make the cops the Calvary. Which, I still don't understand why we haven't called them?"

"Remember the part where they said not to call the cops?" Ryan stated, eyebrows raised. "I really don't think we want to piss them off. They have nothing to lose and we have everything to lose."

"They can't do anything more, Ryan, they've already kidnapped them," Sharpay rounded.

Taylor took a step forward. "You don't understand Sharpay, they've already done more damage, things _can_ get worse," her voice was rising. "What do you think the video was? We watched Gabriella get beaten down, her screams of pain playing over and over in our heads! They knew just what they needed to do to get Troy to come and get her. Chances are he's so worried about her that he doesn't even think his plan through. For all we know, they have both of them already, and were sitting her arguing!"

She sucked in air as she fought to control her breathing, her fury dropping with every intake of breath. She was sorry that he had yelled, but the point of the matter was that they weren't doing anything! For the past two hours they had done nothing to better their situation, for the past two hours, her best friend could have gone through hell.

"How bad is it?" Ryan asked in a low voice from his seat in front of his computer.

Chad looked to Taylor, who inclined her head, telling him he could say it.

"Gabriella's down for the count, from what we saw," his heart sank as he spoke the words. "And Troy's—well, very pissed off—not thinking straight—he went to go get her."

"Taylor," Sharpay's voice was soft, caring even, as she placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder. "What do you need us to do?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy looked down as he felt Gabriella shift in his arms. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

She smiled, but it turned into a grimace as she sent a hand to her ribs. His eyes softened as her closed in pain, her deep breathing making his heart break.

"In my pocket," she whispered out to him.

His eyes widened as he tilted his head closer to her mouth. Her breath in his ear made him shiver, her voice sounded like the best music on the planet, the only music he would ever listen to, ever again.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Phones, in my pocket," she breathed out again. "Didn't charge it last night, not sure if it will even work," she paused, a sigh mixed with a whimper escaped her lips. "But it's worth a try."

He glanced to the two driving. They were submerged in their own conversation—argument? His head shifted back down to his hand, Gabriella's silver blackberry taking up the space. His eyes found her face, the blood drying on the side of her head made his eyes water. She smiled, holding it for a long time before her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness. He panicked for only a second, long enough for him to register the small rise and fall of her chest. It was shallow, but she was breathing. He looked back up to the two men driving as he pressed the send button on Gabriella's phone. He had to get the two bastards talking!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Taylor glanced down as she felt her jeans vibrate, her hand winding into her pocket. Her sharp intake of breath made the room silent.

"Taylor?" Chad asked, taking a step towards her.

She shook her head and opened her phone, pressing the speaker button and placing it on Ryan's computer desk. The six crowded around the phone. They could hear the rain pounding down on a surface—car roof? The group's eyes widened as a familiar voice rang out.

_"Where are you taking us?" Troy demanded, anger apparent in his voice._

_A laugh was heard, male laugh, then. "Jesus, you don't quite, do you? Stop asking, it's getting annoying."_

_Another voice, male to. "No, wait, the kid has a point. He should have the right to know where there going to spend the last two or three hours of their life at."_

_There was a pause. "True," it was the first mans voice. "Makes the whole situation more real, don't you think?"_

_"I do agree, my friend," there was shifting, a squeaky passenger seat. "Where meeting our supervisor at Red Wolf La—_

The line went dead. The call had ended.

"What happened?" Ryan demanded, pulling away from the group. Jason cursed out loud as Kelsi wrapped herself around his chest, her tears wetting his grey shirt. Taylor was frozen, her eyes locked onto the cell phones screen. She was vaguely aware of Chad's arms around her shoulders.

"I don't know," Sharpay said, pulling away as well and taking a breath as she sent a hand through her long blonde hair. "Power line's could have gone out in this storm, the phone's battery could have died, or—" she stopped, finding her friends eyes. "—They could have been caught."

"Oh, that's all," Jason sarcastically bit out.

"There is one thing we do know," Taylor choked out.

"What?" Kelsi asked, pulling her face away from Jason's chest.

"Were running out of time." Chad finished, his heart falling to his knees.

**Author's Notes**: Not one of my favorite chapters to write, for some reason, it was hard. Took me like four hours to write. Blah. But the point is still there. Yes, the Wildcats are going to help. Yes, things are getting intense, and yes, there is someone who wants a high school kid. Lol. You'll see, I hope you guys like how it turns out! Soccer tournament this weekend, WISH ME LUCK!

This chapter was brought to you by Williamsburg free wireless hotel internet.


	5. It Can't Be

_LAST TIME-_

"_There is one thing we do know," Taylor choked out._

"_What," Kelsi asked, pulling her face away from Jason's chest._

"_Were running out of time," Chad finished, his heart falling to his knees._

* * *

The unexpected phone call had increased the tension between the friends. If anything, the call had made things worse. Bickering had broken out, Chad and Jason weren't talking to each other, and the group had progressed no further than a couple of swear words and apologies.

"We really are a lot of help, guys," Kelsi bit out as she turned away, pacing back and forth on the side of Ryan's bed.

Sharpay spoke out from the other side of the bed, her pacing ceased for the moment. "She's right." She held up a hand before the others could protest. "Troy called us for a reason, there was something in the call that he wanted us to hear."

"We didn't even get all of the call, what if there was more to it that we didn't hear?" Jason asked.

"That's not the point," Chad added, a bit of finality in his voice. "We have to think about what we heard."

The room fell silent; the atmosphere so think you could cut it with a knife.

"The ending," Jason broke through. "Red Wolf, something." He scratched his head, eyes squinting in thought.

"Hate to break it to you, genius," Chad cut in, "but the whole county next to us is called that."

The room fell silent again, all eyes downcast.

"There's a lake in our county," Sharpay spoke up, the others giving her their attention.

"I've never heard of it," Taylor admitted, then asked. "How do you know?"

Sharpay looked to Ryan. "Father's boat race is going to be held there—"

"—This weekend," Ryan finished before smacking his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot! He has it every year."

"What does that mean?" Kelsi asked as she stopped her pacing and joined the group.

"Three things," Chad answered.

"We know where their going," Jason said taking a step closer, his voice flowing with confidence he didn't have a second ago.

"We have a boat if we need one and an excuse to be there," Taylor finished looking to Sharpay and Ryan, who in turn nodded their heads and smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His eyes found the blank cell phone screen as the emerald-eyed man turned back around in his seat. The battery had died in mid sentence. Troy tapped the back of his head against the metal wall of the van, cursing his luck.

Troy Bolton knew two things. One, it was still raining outside, _obviously_, he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. The dragging of the windshield wipers would wake him every time he shut his eyes. The rain pounding on the roof was just as annoying. And, two, his right shoulder and arm were going numb. He had managed to slip his hands form behind his back to in front of him, which had helped for a while, but the stiffness was back with a vengeance.

His blue eyes shifted down to the body in his arms. Her chest rising every second or so was the only thing keeping his hopes up; though the movement was so small he had to really look to see it. Her breathing seemed strained, like something was constricting her lungs from the inside. His hand then ran over the gash on the side of her head. Now that it had stopped bleeding, he could get a better look at it. The area around the wound was bruising badly, but the cut itself was not deep or big. He didn't dare lift up her shirt. Seeing the monstrous bruise would crush what little hope he had left. Knowing that it was making it hard for her to breath was enough pain already; he didn't want to see what the damage really looked like.

His hand brushed Gabriella's cheek and her head shifted towards his chest, her dark eyes opening.

"What?" her soft voice asked. Troy could see pain laced in with the small smile she placed on her face, and he could hear it in her voice as she spoke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out to her, his eyes softening as he spoke the words. He had never really told anyone but Gabriella, that he was sorry.

Her brows furrowed together, her voice growing stronger. "What? Why?"

He pulled back in confusion, his blue orbs breaking eyes contact. If he was not mistaken, these people did want _him_. These men had hurt her to get to _him_. How was this situation not his fault? That was the true question. He looked down to her as she pulled on his shirt.

"I made it too easy for them," she paused, locking with his eyes. "If they were after you, I should have realized it sooner, I should have fought harder."

His chest tightened. How could she be so loyal to him when he had not been there to protect her, when he had failed her at the time she had needed him the most.

"I don't deserve this," he whispered as his eyes looked out of the front windshield. "I don't deserve you, or your loyalty."

They both were shifted slightly as the van turned, slowing down to a crawl. The vehicle jerked upward as they passed over a speed bump. Troy felt a soft hand on his cheek, his eyes finding chocolate ones as he glanced down. She had straightened up, or as much as she could at the moment.

"Don't you ever say that," her voice was stern, eyes almost angry. "Promise me, you'll never think or say that ever again."

He was caught off guard by her sudden hostility. Obviously, she thought he had done nothing wrong. She was too good of a person for him. He didn't think he would find anyone like her ever again in his life. He didn't want to. He tried to look away, but her hand on his cheek held him strong.

"Promise me," she repeated.

He found her eyes again. They were no longer filled with anger, but determination. He almost smiled. He thought about it, and came to one conclusion. He didn't want to find anyone else like her. He wanted her. His current situation proved to him that she was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Promise," he whispered to her as the van came to a rolling stop. He leaned forward; pressing his forehead to hers as he vaguely heard the front door slam shut. He closed his eyes as her breath washed over his face. There lips were inches apart when the back of the van was wrenched open, the two figures on the other side stiffening in the pouring rain.

"Are we interrupting something?" the emerald-eyed man laughed out, reaching into the back and grabbing one of Troy's arms.

"Yeah," Gabriella barked out, as the other man dragged her out into the pouring rain. "It's a little thing called our lives."

"You're quick, Miss. Montez," the man holding her said, his arm wrapping around her stomach, she inhaled sharply, clamping her teeth together. "But remember the situation you're in."

"Just leave her alone," Troy pleaded. "I'm the one you want."

"We've been through this Mr. Bolton," the man holding him answered, agitation in his voice. "Our boss wants to have you cooperate, and in order for him to be able to do that, we need Miss. Montez here to keep you in check." He paused, then smiled as he started dragging Troy. "Just think, you could have possibly spared her life if you had never fallen in love with her."

Troy glanced over to Gabriella who smiled back at him, the 'I'm ok' look plastered across her face. The pouring rain was washing the dried blood from her face, which made her look a lot more human, and alive. A hostile push in the back made him look forward, his eyes finding a shadowy figure at the end of the pier, who had a small speed boat at his side.

_Wait, what?_ He though, _A Pier?_ His blue eyes looked around, no recognizing his surroundings. He passed a sign that read Red Wolf Lake. So this was Red Wolf Lake. He shook his head. He'd never heard of it. Reality came crashing down on him, his shoulders slightly sagging. Surly if he had never heard of it, then his friends had never either. He cursed out loud, before he finished his thought: no help was coming.

"Such a foul mouth, young Bolton," the man's shadowy voice was strong, secure, which enforced older age. "It doesn't suite you."

Troy squinted through the rain, his blue eyes widening when the figure stepped out of the shadows, shock evident on the young boys face, what the hell was going on, he didn't understand. Troy straightened, his shoulders going back as his eyes fell upon the enemy.

"It can't be," he gawked out. "It's you."


	6. SOL

_LAST TIME-_

_Troy squinted through the rain, his blue eyes widening when the figure stepped out of the shadows, shock evident on the young boys face, what the hell was going on, he didn't understand. Troy straightened, his shoulders going back as his eyes fell upon the enemy._

_"It can't be," he gawked out. "It's you."_

* * *

Troy had not seen the man in front of him for over a year. Though the last time his eyes had fallen on the man, he had been better dressed. The enemy that stood before him now was in shambles. The messy brown hair, even mixed with the rain, had not been brushed, and the dirty jean jacket had obviously not been cleaned in several days. The enemy's steeled toed brown suede boots were splattered with mud.

"No," Troy denied, shaking his head. Why would he do this? It had been just a basketball game, why had this man taken the loss to such an extreme?

"I can assure you, Troy Bolton," the man smiled, his teeth a row of crooked masterpiece, "you are not dreaming." The man took a step forwards towards the group Troy was at a loss for words as the enemy's eyes fell upon Gabriella. "Miss. Montez, it's so good to see you again."

Troy looked to Gabriella. Her arms were being held behind her back, just like his. She was favoring her left leg, barley putting pressure on her right, her knee was slightly bent, the blood on her jeans mixing with the falling rain. Her eyes held confusion as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are."

"Gabriella," Troy broke through before the enemy could answer. "This is Chase Barker," her eye's questioned him as he took a deep breath and finished. "The West High Knights Head Basketball Coach."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A pink mustang tore out in front as three cars raced down the highway. Sharpay glanced in her rear view mirror and smiled. Chad's dark blue Scion tc was raging behind her and she could just barley see the blood red color of Jason's Hyundai Tiburon behind him. The three cars were a line of racing brilliance, the downpour hardly slowing them down. Angry drivers honked in aggravation as they were passed, which placed smiles on the teen's faces.

"Pick up the pace, Sharpay!" Chad's voice cracked over the walkie-talkie, which was in the cup holder in the middle panel. She smiled as Ryan reached for the small device.

"Faster?" he barked back at Chad. "We're pushing 90!" He slammed the communicator back in its place before returning his hand to the 'o,shit' bar above his head.

Sharpay shifted and power slide onto the exit ram, three sets of tires screeching with the tight turn. She smiled again as her brother cursed loudly.

"Sharpay, were not going to be any help if _we're_ dead!" he snapped, his hand moving to the dash as she accelerated.

She gave him a sidelong glare as she accelerated through a stop sign, the waiting SUV honking at the three sports cars's as they raced past, "And we're not going to be any help if _they're_ dead."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gabriella's shock matched Troy's.

She was confused.

Head Basketball Coach of the West High Knights? Was losing that game a year and a half ago that deep a blow to him? She looked to Troy as he spoke, addressing the men who had started this whole ordeal.

"So," Troy shifted to the man behind him. "Blake Thamn?" his eyes fell upon the man behind Gabriella, "Vash Thomson? How could I have forgotten."

The two laughed as they pulled off their black masks. Gabriella looked back to find Vash Thomson, the green eyed man. He had a well-chiseled face, sharp cheekbones and messy dark brown hair. The other man, Blake Thamn had almost the same facial features, although a small, faint, scar ran along his right cheek. His spiked blond hair intensified his bright blue eyes. She glanced to Troy, her eyes full of questions.

"They were the captains when we played them," he sighed out. "Graduated the same year." He paused, "how was prison?"

"Oh, it was nice," Vash answered sarcastically. "We got out on good behavior."

"Enough talk," Chase Barker yelled over the downpour. "Lets go."

Gabriella was pushed forward, Vash's hand on her back. She staggered, trying not to put pressure on her bad knee. She was off balance though, and her foot caught on an old rotten board. A small whimper escaped her lips as she crashed forward, her right knee slamming into the wet pier. Her face was frozen in a silent scream as her knee painfully shifted back into place. Tears escaped the corners of her closed eyes as her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Get her up." Chase Barker's voice ordered out from above her, "and in the boat."

"Barker," it was Troy's voice. She could hear the anger and worry. "She's hurt, just leave her here. It's me you want."

"She is your only weakness," Chase whispered, as strong hands found Gabriella's shoulders. "It's the only way I'll be able to control you."

Gabriella was lifted off the wet pier, the heavy rain still pounding on her shoulders. She was surprised when she could limp, putting slight pressure on her right knee. She let out a painful sigh, it was no longer dislocated, but being forced back into place could not have been good for the joint. She was pushed from the edge of the pier to the back of the speedboat, her side and ribs complaining at the impact. Troy was pushed into the back as well, landing almost on top of her.

"Are you ok?" his blue eyes filled with compassion and worry. He glanced down her leg as Chase, Blake, and Vash leisurely dropped into the front. "You're knee?"

She shifted it slightly, and to her relief a dull pain radiated through the joint. It no longer hurt like hell. She was sure she could walk on it now, but would most defiantly have a bad limp; it would probably sting a little too. "It's better, but still not good," she looked to the front of the boat. "I think I can walk, but it's going to be—" she took a deep breath, her ribs complaining, "—difficult."

His soft hand found her cheek. She turned into it, closing her eyes and sighing. The boat jumped to life and the wind picked up, the falling rain now mixed with spraying mist. Gabriella glanced out across the lake, or what she could see of the lake. The cloudy sky blotted out the sun and a heavy fog was crossing over the glass surface.

"Where are you taking us?" Troy asked over the roar of the boat engine.

Chase Barker turned and walked back towards them, leaving Blake and Vash to the controls. "I'm taking you to your final resting place, Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella locked eyes with the older man as she asked the million-dollar question. "Why are you doing this?" she paused, "It was just a basketball game." She watched as the smile dropped from his face. He squatted down as his face hardened.

"I lost my job because of that basketball game." Fury was in his voice now, "My wife divorced me and took my children because I couldn't support the family. I was kicked out of my own home! I had nowhere to go." He paused, breathing hard, "I'm destroying his life because he destroyed mine," he stood up, glaring down at the two teens. "That's way I'm doing this Miss. Montez, you were the person I needed in order for this plan to get started. You were the most important part: Bait."

"I don't understand. How is your plan going to work if we're dead?" Troy broke in. "You wouldn't be destroying my life, you'd be ending it."

Chase Barker smiled. "First, I'll kill your girlfriend in front of you, then kill you. The police will mark it as murder suicide." He paused, "I will not only destroy your life, but also your reputation. Troy Bolton will be know for killing Gabriella Montez and then himself, not winning some basketball championship. You'll be remembered as a monster."

"It was just a game," Gabriella snapped out, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'm only returning the favor. How do you teens put it these days?" Chase Barker eyes grew together before he smiled. "Oh yes. I think the term is, revenge is a bitch." He stood up and turned around, walking back to the others.

Gabriella sat in silence, Troy's arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She drew away from him, planting her fist hard on his shoulder.

"I told you not to think that," she commanded, her eyes boring into him. She then smiled, finding his eyes. The rain had matted his dark brown hair to his face, and his blue t-shirt was sticking to his muscular chest. She could see chill bumps on his arms and realized that she was also freezing. Her long hair was sticking to her face and neck as well, and it was quite annoying when it got in her eyes. She did feel a little exposed with her white and black t-shirt, thought she was thankful that she had worn a camisole today. Her black and white Chucks and even her socks were soaked, she just had to say, she hated the feeling.

"How are we going to get out of here?" she asked after a couple of minutes, her eyes finding her boyfriends. Vash had been told to stand by them, in case they decided to do anything stupid, which crushed all hopes of jumping overboard.

"I don't know, every minute we sit here we're getting farther and farther away from help," Troy answered. She glared up to Vash, who had a smile plastered across his face. The moment only lasted a second as she felt Troy stiffen beside her, both of their eyes widening in realization.

They were slowing down—their time had run out—and for lack of better words, that really, really sucked.


	7. Falling Rain

_LAST TIME-_

"_How are we going to get out of here?" she asked after a couple of minutes, her eyes finding her boyfriends. Vash had been told to stand by them, in case they decided to do anything stupid, which crushed all hopes of jumping overboard._

"_I don't know, every minute we sit here we're getting farther and farther away from help," Troy answered. She glared up to Vash, who had a smile plastered across his face. The moment only lasted a second as she felt Troy stiffen beside her, both of their eyes widening in realization. _

_They were slowing down—their time had run out—and for lack of better words, that really, really sucked._

* * *

Troy felt and heard the front of the boat hit shore, the rocks scratching against the hull as it slowed to a complete stop. He lifted his head over the side, his eyes scanning the surroundings. They were on an island in the middle of the lake. Troy turned and glanced behind him. The fog had grown thicker; he couldn't see the pier, or anything else. Black was in front of him and pulling him up before he knew what was happening, Gabriella right behind him with Vash.

"Let's go," Chase Barker announced, as if they were setting off on some glorious expedition.

Troy was pushed forward, his feet hitting the uneven ground of rocks and pebbles. They advanced towards the tree line, the ground turning from rock to muddy dirt beneath their feet. The forest was incredibly dense for being positioned on an island, the tall pine trees blocking most of the falling rain. They climbed sever steep hills, advancing towards the center, before coming to a stop in a decent sized clearing. A steep hill was to their back and trees of all kinds surrounded them, pinecones and needles littered the floor along with small shrubs and bushes. Chase Barker stopped and glanced around, his hands on his hips.

"This seems as good a place as any," he turned, his eyes finding Gabriella. The disturbing smile on his face made Troy's stomach turn. "Let's get started." Troy was caught off guard as Chase lunged forward, his fist hurtling towards Gabriella's face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Taylor stepped out of the passenger's side of Chad's Scion tc, the rain pelting down on her shoulders. She glanced behind her to Jason and Kelsi, who both nodded and advanced towards the mysterious white van parked in the Red Wolf Lake parking lot. The security guard had asked no questions, recognizing Sharpay and Ryan immediately. Taylor sighed. She had to admit that Sharpay and Ryan had become very valuable friends, something she never really thought would happen.

Her eyes scanned the dark sky before returning to ground level. One word described Red Wolf Lake: monstrous. How the hell were they going to find Troy and Gabriella? The map she was standing in front of bragged that the lake consisted of one hundred acres. The deepest point was fifty feet and that all kinds of wildlife called it home. She rolled her eyes as Kelsi's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"It's her phone," she yelled, holding up Gabriella's silver Blackberry as she crawled out of the back of the white van. "The battery's dead, though."

"So they didn't get caught?" Taylor asked, relief flooding over her.

"I don't think so." Kelsi answered with a small smile, relief passing over her as well.

"So, there here?" Sharpay asked, the blond and her brother joining the group at the edge of their pier.

"Looks like it," Jason answered, looking out across the lake, shaking his head. "The fogs so thick."

"Think they went out?" Chad asked to no one in particular, turning around and pacing to the end of the pier.

"We can take a look," Ryan answered, stepping away from the group and motioning them to follow. "My boats over here."

The group approached a boat that was long and narrow, the engine taking up half the back. The red paint crawled along the side, a galloping horse sketched onto the side. The paint job looked expensive. The leather seating, and steering wheel were custom with swayed and everything shiny was chrome.

"You sure this is okay?" Kelsi asked, eyeing the expensive machine.

"Yeah, my dad has three of these," Ryan answered, hopping down into the front, and plopping down in the tall sawed seat. "This one's technically mine."

"Yours?" Jason asked, jumping down as well, glancing to Sharpay, as she landed next to him. "Don't you two, like, share?"

"She has the car," Ryan shrugged out, turning on the engine. "I get the boat."

Kelsi walked to the back, examining the large boat engine. "Won't they hear us coming?"

"That's what I was thinking," Chad put in as he helped Taylor into the boat. The six friends fit comfortably, however comfortable you could be when your two friends have been kidnapped and your searching for them on a lake in thick fog while rain pounded down on your shoulders.

Taylor shrugged, and then shivered. At least they had finally acted. Sitting had been killing her. The moment caught up with her, what was happening to Gabriella and Troy right now? Were they in more trouble than they were already in, were they ok? Were they safe? She wanted to know the answers to those questions. She was draw to Ryan as he spoke, a triumphant grin on his face.

"No," Ryan answered, smiling. "I just installed a new state of the art motor. It runs silent, only taking about three knots off of the speed; he paused, his smile growing. "They wont know were coming."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The left side of her bruised face was searing in pain, but Gabriella spat the blood to the side and returned her piercing glare to Chase Barker. He swung hard into her stomach, causing her to gasp at the sudden pain and collapse down to her knees, her right one making tears leak from her eyes. Chase smiled as he stomped down on her back and grinned as she fell facedown onto the muddy ground of the forest floor.

Then, he turned, gazing at the pain filled eyes of Troy Bolton. It was quite amusing, this whole ordeal, how he was forced to watch the woman he loves get beaten down in front of him and be unable to do anything to stop it. He advanced forward, towards the raging boy, Troy's blue eyes flashing with fury. The teen lunged forward, but Vash and Black's hold on his shoulders were firm, not letting him go. Chase drew back a fist, ready to make the boy fear him.

Gabriella forced her body up and off the wet ground. The two steps making her knee burn with pain. She ignored it the best she could as she flung herself onto the back of Chase Barker. He sagged under her weight as she wrapped her arms around his throat. She saw Vash and Blake eyes go wide, they started to advance forward, but Chase stopped them.

"Don't let him go!" he gasped. "I'll handle this!"

Before she could prepare herself, he brought back his elbow, the strong joint landing a blow to her left side. She choked, air catching in her throat, but increased the pressure around his neck. She was not letting go. The blow came again, still she held on, feeling his knee's sag with the lack of oxygen. If she could just hold on for a little longer. She had to be strong, for herself, for Troy. She tightened her grip as her teeth ground together, the veins in her neck popping out with the effort. But the third blow made her grip loosen, the white-hot pain spreading from her ribs to her chest. She whimpered as the forth blow knocked her from his back. She hit the ground hard, rolling to her hands and knees.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled as he turned, drawing back a leg.

"Gabriella!" Troy cried out, the warning edged with pure pain. She looked up, finding his face. His blue eyes were filled with fear, something they didn't show often. She let a small smile cross her face as he shook his head, his eyes going wide, willing her to move.

The laces of Chase's boot slammed into her side, the steal toe digging deep into her ribs. The blow picked her off the ground, pure momentum making her rotate in mid air. She landed and rolled, coming to a stop on her stomach, her head facing Troy and the others. She could feel the cold rain on her cheek, every hit making her eyes flutter. As everything stilled, she realized just how cold she really was. Her body didn't feel like it was warming itself properly anymore.

Liquid rushed up from the inside and she opened her mouth, letting the blood flow out. A strangled scream was caught in her throat as she found it suddenly impossible to breathe. She tried, the breath making her vision turn a sharp white as her chest tightened, the broken ribs pressing against her lungs as more blood came out. A cough racked her battered body. She choked, a mixture of blood and saliva and she felt the red liquid slip out of her mouth and down her chin. Her eyes were slowly closing, and felt that she wasn't even breathing anymore. She could hear Troy's desperate pleas in the back of her mind, but the darkness was stronger, and it didn't hurt as much. Her body shook as she fought to stay conscious, but it was getting so hard to suppress the infinite oblivion. She had fought for so long, couldn't she take a break?

_Don't you dare!_ Her mind screamed. _The fight isn't over!_

She pulled her eyes open, an annoyed sigh escaping her lips. She felt the cold rain on her back, the soft drone making her tire again. She flickered her eyes, trying to find Troy. The bodies were so blurred; she couldn't tell which one out of the four was him. She tried to move, tried to get closer, but the pain spread to her back, making her cease all movement. Everything hurt, her head, side, shoulders, knee, everything, everywhere. She tried twitching her finger, moving something small, but pain laced up her forearm, setting into her bones. Her eyelids felt like lead as the time passed, the loud voices getting farther and farther away.

A pair of blue eyes found their way into her mind. The stupid yet adorable lopsided smile, the longer brown hair that she had nagged and nagger him to cut. He would never leave her, so she couldn't leave him.

"—no—" she whispered out, her voice making the men stop their conversation, the closest to her turned.

"Oh, my," Chase Barker's astonished voice entered her subconscious. "Why do you fight so hard?"

"don't—hurt—him—" she pleaded with the last of her strength, her eyes falling close.

_I'm sorry_

The darkness offered so much comfort, how could she turn it down?


	8. Hell Hath No Fury

_LAST TIME-_

"— _no —" she whispered out, her voice making the men stop their conversation, the closest to her turned._

"_Oh, my," Chase Barker's astonished voice entered her subconscious. "Why do you fight so hard?"_

"_don't — hurt — him —" she pleaded with the last of her strength, her eyes falling close._

I'm sorry

_The darkness offered so much comfort, how could she turn it down?_

* * *

Troy's world froze the moment Gabriella's eyes slide shut.

She had caught Chase Barker's attention, drawing the older man away. He had knelt beside her, something she probably couldn't have even registered. Words were exchanged and he watched as Chase Barker turned away from her, a smile plastered across his aged face as her eyes slipped closed.

Troy let his head fall forward as his heartbeat sounded in his temples. Vash and Blake loosened their grip a little but their hands were still wrapped around his shoulders. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep the salty liquid from leaking out. Thinking about her made his chest tighten and his breath quicken. He would not accept that she was gone — No — He shook his head, blue eyes denying the inevitable.

He lifted his head up, eyes finding her still form. Her white and black t-shirt was soaked with mud and blood, the rain mixing and bleeding the colors together as her drenched black hair formed to her angelic face. _Why do angels always fall first? _He thought to himself; his eyes locking with her face. Lying there in the rain, it almost made it look as if she were only sleeping. He shook his head again, biting back a sob; he knew she wasn't. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing, or even alive — No — she was just unconscious, he would get her help and then everything would be fine. Still, so many blows had been exchanged, her body taking so much damage. She was no longer moving; her body completely still, almost relaxed. But he knew the battle that was raging on behind her closed eyes. A battle of the utmost importance. A battle for her life.

"You sure know how to pick them, Troy Bolton," Chase Barker commented as he approached the weakened boy. "Where did you find her?"

"What?" Troy snapped back, his eyes filled with rage.

"Someone that loyal?" the man smiled out, finding amusement in the teen's confused face. He had not heard her last request. Chase Barker's smile widened. How strange that she would give him the one statement that would break Troy Bolton.

"What are you talking about?" Troy repeated; his eyes mixed with rage and annoyance.

"Her last request," Chase whispered through crooked teeth. "She begged me not to hurt you."

Troy's eyes glistened over with tears, his whole form falling forward. He dug his hands into the soft earth as sobs racked his body, the tears freefalling from his eyes. Her perfect face formed in his mind. The smile that he could look at for hours, the dark chocolate eyes he had always seemed to lose himself in. The way her head tilted to the side when she talked with him or laughed. Her perfectly tan skin and shoulder length black hair that made her look like a goddess. How she cared so much for others and so little about herself. The people around her always came first, no matter the situation or circumstance. It was cruel, that someone so innocent, had been ripped from this world in an act so wicked.

Troy realized, as he knelt their in the rain, that this man, Chase Barker, had taken all that away from him. The butterflies were gone. Never to be felt again. School now, would only bring him heartache. Being the luckiest man in the world was no longer his title. He had been stripped of everything in a matter of moments. Everything her presence had brought, he was never going to feel again.

Something snapped in his mind as he regained control of his sobs. He had never felt this way towards a person before, this strong anger — No — it wasn't anger, not even hatred, it was Fury. Pure uncontrollable Rage. The sadness was being taken over by Wrath, his whole body shaking as adrenalin coursed through his veins. He took a deep breath as he lunged forward; Blake and Vash's efforts to stop him coming to late.

"**BASTARD**!" he roared, the earth itself shaking with his fury.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Taylor let an annoyed sigh escape her lips. The fog had grown thicker, making it almost impossible to see where they were going. Even the electronic sonar on the boat was having trouble locating things. It felt like they were going in circles, although Ryan assured them that they weren't. Time was crawling past, every moment making her chest tighten. They had wasted so much time, arguing and figuring out a plan. She thought that once they had gotten here, that it would be no problem finding Troy and Gabriella. She rolled her eyes at their ignorance.

"This is taking to long!" Chad yelled in frustration, his hands going to his curly hair as he continued his pacing at the back of the boat.

Taylor ignored him. Getting made at this point would be too much trouble to handle. She sighed as the wind shifted, blowing her hair into her face. She sent a hand to brush the bangs away, the limb freezing by her eyes. She spun to her left, eyes trying to penetrate the think fog.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked, taking a step towards the frozen teen.

Taylor waved her hand, signaling for the friends to be quiet. She hesitantly stepped to the edge of the boat, felling the others follow suite. She looked harder, feeling the wind pick up again. The water on the lake rippled, the boat rocking ever so slightly.

There it was again.

This time she knew the others had heard. The wind had brought a voice. It was distant, but strong — powerful — pissed. Taylor recognized it immediately. _Troy — A very angry Troy._

Taylor's eyebrows furrowed. If Troy was that made, then something must have happened. She had never heard such anger in his voice or anyone else for that matter. Her eyes grew wide as she cursed out loud — _No. She's fine _— a voice in her head assured her. Still, their time was running out. If they could head in that direction, they would surly find the island or boat Troy and Gabriella were on. It was still a matter of time; they had to get their fast.

"That direction Ryan," she pointed out to the left, he nodded. "Full speed!"

Taylor was thrown off balance and into Chad's arms as Ryan pushed on the gas. A roar like a beast she had never heard came from behind, making everyone glance back. The engine was going insane, that wind picking up as the motor pushed out more power.

"I thought you said that motor took off a couple knots?" Jason yelled over the roar of the engine.

"It did," Ryan replied as he glanced back over his shoulder, a smile crawling across his lips. "You should've seen this puppy before, no one could catch it."

Within minutes, Taylor caught site of a small speedboat pushed up on one of the island banks. Ryan pulled to shore, nearly clearing the water and landing in the trees before he cut the engine. Silence met the six friends as they jumped from the boat, sprinting to the tree line. The pouring rain ceased as the tree towered over them, a drop finding one of their shoulders every so often.

"We'll look for Troy!" Chad yelled, Jason and Ryan following him. They dashed off to the left, entering the tree line seconds before the girls.

"We'll find Gabriella!" Taylor responded, Sharpay and Kelsi following her into the tree line. She slowed to a jog, looking around desperately for any signs of her friend.

"Look!" Kelsi panted from beside her. The three girls came to a halt, the rain finding their shoulders for a moment.

Taylor found Kelsi pointing to the ground, recent footprints evident in the soaked earth. The three girls smiled to each other, Taylor sprinting out in front as they somewhat followed the trail deeper into the forest.

"Were coming, Gabriella," Taylor promised as she powered up a hill. "Hold on."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy shoulders rammed into Chase's stomach, lifting him off his feet and slamming his back into the wet ground — hard. Blake and Vash's hands ripped Troy off Chase, the older man curling up into a ball as he tried to regain his lost breath.

Troy sidestepped and caught Blake's extended arm, pulling him forward and onto his bent knee, the blond boy letting out a grunt of pain as Troy let him fall forward. Blue eyes rounded on green as he took a step towards Vash. Troy advanced forward, ignoring Vash's pleas for mercy. He grabbed the boy's outstretched hand, twisting and extending it behind his back. He then pressed his foot onto the center of his back, forcing his face into the mud. With one strong pull, Vash's shoulder slid out of socket, his screams washing over the forest.

Troy dropped the useless arm and turned to Chase Barker. The man was already sprinting forward, trying to return the favor of being knocked down. Troy smiled as he sidestepped again and stuck his foot out, tripping the older man. Chase flew forward, hitting the ground and rolling, finding the hill that had been to their backs. Troy watched as he came to a complete stop at the base of the small incline. Troy's eyes were sent in a grim slash of determination as he advanced down the hill.

He was going to kill Chase Barker.


	9. The Victor Is

_Troy dropped the useless arm and turned to Chase Barker. The man was already sprinting forward, trying to return the favor of being knocked down. Troy smiled as he sidestepped again and stuck his foot out, tripping the older man. Chase flew forward, hitting the ground and rolling, finding the hill that had been to their backs. Troy watched as he came to a complete stop at the base of the small incline. Troy's eyes were sent in a grim slash of determination as he advanced down the hill._

_He was going to kill Chase Barker._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy advanced on Chase, kicking out at the older man. He grunted and rolled away, lengthening the empty space between them. Troy paused, smiling at the man's pained breath.

"You're going to regret ever hurting her," he promised, taking two steps closer. His anger rose as the man let out a barking laugh, his whole body shaking. Chase whirled around so fast, catching the blue-eyed boy off guard as he threw mud and dirt into the young teen's eyes. With a roar of pain Troy collapsed to his knees, his hands sweeping over his injured eyes.

"You know Troy, I don't regret hurting her," Chase Barker's voice sounded out to his left, "I was going to torture her in front of your helpless eyes, cause her to suffer unendurably, not just for seconds, but for minutes, for hours, how long would you have been able to bear her agony, Bolton?"

"You're a monster," Troy threw back, blinking his eyes trying to get the dirt out.

"Hardly," he replied from the right, " I'm just human."

Troy couldn't help but laugh, a swift kick meeting his chest as he did. His body collapsed backwards, his lungs screaming for air. _Is this what if felt like?_ He thought to himself as he tried to crawl away from his attacker. _Is this what she felt every time he had struck out at her?_ Troy took a deep breath, marveling at how strong she had been.

Chases heal found his side, knocking him off balance. He stumbled forward slamming into a tree that had been blocking his path. He collapsed to the ground, cursing his luck. A moment ago he had been coursing with adrenalin, his mind dead set on killing Chase Barker. It's funny how one's situation can change in the blink of an eye.

"I have to say," Chase's voice seemed to come from right behind, "this whole situation is rather amusing."

"Shove it for a couple seconds," he rounded, as he made it to his knees.

Troy blinked, tears streaming from his eyes as the dirt was washed out. His eyesight became blurry, a big improvement as the shapes of trees and bushes entered his vision. He realized as he tried to look around, that they had wandered farther than he had thought. Troy no longer recognized the area. He panicked. Not being in close proximity with Gabriella was bothering him; he couldn't be there for her, again he had been pulled away. He took a deep breath, calming his racing heart and faced Chase Barker, the man's blurry outline making his blood boil.

"Your sight back?" Chase asked, his voice shaking only slightly.

"Enough," Troy bluffed, a fake smile playing across his face, that constant raindrops making him blink.

"Well then," Chase's tone changed, he sounded almost excited, "Time to get serious." Troy watched as his shape lunged forward, Chase's fist flying towards his face. Troy tilted his head slightly, dodging the blow as he felt solid knuckles brush his cheek. He then burst forward, forcing his fist into Chases unprotected sternum. He heard the man gasp, the chest bone cracking slightly under the force of the blow. Troy didn't let him recover as he continued to advance forward; sweeping the older mans feet out from underneath him. He crashed to the drenched earth, it somewhat cushioning his fall.

With a smile on his face, Troy advanced towards the blurry shape of Chase Barker His smile vanishing when he found himself flat on his back as well, Chases foot catching one of his knees in a painful kick. Chase lunged at him, both sets of arms wrapping around the opposites torso. They rolled, the soaked earth squishing and shifting under the weight as fists and knees shot out, trying desperately to land a blow.

They separated after a few unsuccessful attempts to immobilize each other, both men panting heavily.

"Are you going to kill me, Troy Bolton?" Chase asked between breaths. Troy knew he was smiling, though he couldn't really see that far in front of him. He thought about the question. Would he really kill Chase Barker if he were given the chance? His mind said yes, but his heart said no. What would Gabriella think of him? His eyes softened, he couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew in his heart he wouldn't be able to finish this man. Even after what he had done to Gabriella, she would never forgive him. Her feelings were his; her feeling had always been his.

"Yes," he replied, his voice fighting to stay strong. There he was again, bluffing. He felt Chase pause, the rain melting into the silence, then that barking laughed filled the area.

"Your blind eyes lie, Bolton," Chase laughed out, "You will not kill me because she would not want you to."

The moment Chase even had the courage to mention her, Troy's anger rose to its peak. With a vicious yell he punched forward with his right, leaning everything into this last blow. The hairs on his arms stood up as Chase sidestepped just in time, grabbing the young teens outstretched wrist. Troy's jaw dropped as he felt the older man's open palm on his locked elbow, a scream caught in his throat as the join collapsed in on itself. Troy instantly dropped to the wet earth, an agonizing scream washing over the dense forest.

"Although you have a problem finishing the job," Chases voice made Troy turn his head, his right arm hanging limply against the unstable ground. The older man had a long dark shape in his right hand. _When did he get that?_ An annoyed voice screamed in the back of his mind. He watched as the thick branch was raised over the towering mans head, "I do not."

Troy shut his eyes, Gabriella's smiling face entering his fear filled mind. He waited for the blow that he knew he couldn't stop.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sharpay paused, her head whipping around, blond hair covering her face. That was the third yell from Troy. He was still alive. She started back up again, her sprint landing her right behind Taylor. She knew what was going through all their minds, Troy was alive and yelling, but where was Gabriella? Were they too late? No. She was determined to find her friend alive. Friend? Is that what they were called now? Going on a life or death rescue mission obviously puts you past being acquaintances. Sharpay smiled at the word. Friends. Not that much thought had gone into the subject over her high school career. Yet here she was, running through a forest in a torrential downpour, the science nerd in front of her and the pianist turned traitor behind. What an unexpected turn of events.

She nearly ran into the back of Taylor as the dark girl came to a screeching halt. They had come to a small clearing, hiding behind some trees. The end where they were positioned was flat and very dense, the far end dropped off into a slope.

"What?" Sharpay hissed out, feeling Kelsi's questioning hand on her back. Taylor turned, her eyes flicking towards the clearing.

Sharpay looked, didn't see anything, then paused, doing a double take. Three bodies inhabited the open clearing, two in black, probably males by the build. The one in the center, however, was just the opposite. _Gabriella!_ Her mind screamed, as her eyes grew wide. The dark haired girl was lying on her stomach, her head facing away from the group. Sharpay paused, surveying the situation. Were the men really down for the count? Or where they only setting a trap?

She searched for her phone, praying to god that it wasn't soaking wet. Her hand shook as she dialed the number 911 into her red chocolate. The operators voice sounded female, calm. She was probably sitting at her desk, cleaning her nails with her pencil, never even caring about or giving a second thought about the people who called.

"What's your emergency?" the calm voice radiated from the other end of the line.

"There's been a kidnapping, were at Red Wolf Lake, on one of the far left islands. You'll see our boats. Our friends injured, Hurry," she hung up, taking a deep breath. She had been whispering, her voice cracking in every sentence; she knew the operator had taken her seriously.

Taylor gave her an anxious look. Sharpay nodded, back up was on the way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Taylor was the first one to sprint out into the clearing, dropping to Gabriella's side in an instant. Her hand hesitantly went to her friends shoulder, rolling her body over to her back. Tears immediately met her eyes at the sight of Gabriella's condition. Although the right side of her face was no longer covered in blood, the falling rain was dyed red as it ran down the side of her face. Blood also came from her nose and mouth, a bruise already forming on the left side of her cheek. Gabriella's shirt was not longer whit, but a tie-die of dark brown and red. Taylor shook the unconscious girls shoulders as tears dropped onto her face, Kelsi and Sharpay dropping down beside them. The three girls grew silent as Gabriella's eyes opened ever so slightly.

"…taylor…?" she questioned, her voice barley above a whisper. Taylor choked, a sob caught in her throat.

"Yeah, I'm here," she glanced to Kelsi and Sharpay, "were all here."

Gabriella blinked, her eyes growing duller, "…help…troy…"

"Chad and the others went after him," Taylor assured, brushing the hair out of her friends eyes, as she placed Gabriella's head on her lap, "we have to worry about you right now."

"You have to promise us," Kelsi cut in.

"To stay awake," Sharpay finished, placing a firm hand on the girls shoulder.

"…tried…so long…can't," she whispered out, her chest slightly rising. Her eyes were getting closer to closing every second, the fighting spirit fading.

"No, you have to stay awake," Taylor demanded, her voice cracking. She watched the words 'I'm sorry' form on her friend's lips as her eyes fell completely shut. Taylor let the tears freefall as Kelsi sent a hand to Gabriella's neck. Time seemed to tick by. Thirty seconds. A minute. A minute and a half. Kelsi's voice finally breaking the silence.

"I have it," she assured, her voice shaking slightly.

"How strong?" Sharpay asked, glancing down at the unconscious girl in Taylor's arms.

"We have to get her out of here," Kelsi responded, "soon."

Taylor was only able to get out a nod before she was jerked backwards, strong arms wrapping around her small shoulders. Kelsi let out a scream as Sharpay was knocked backwards, rolling helplessly away from the group. Taylor realized, as the arms tightened around her shoulders, that they had blindly run into a trap.

* * *

A/N: So this story is turning out to be longer than I anticipated, but whoever said that was bad! Bare with me on the fight scenes, there kind of hard to write, him punching this way, the other blocking and then retaliating, its all very confusing, but I like the way it turned out, getting hit in the sternum does hurt by the way, in case you all were wondering. 

Again, I like that you like to review, so if you feel up to it, Review!

I'm glad you all like it so far; I really enjoy writing this story!


	10. Of Darkness And Light

_LAST TIME-_

"_We have to get her out of here," Kelsi responded, "soon."_

_Taylor was only able to get out a nod before she was jerked backwards, strong arms wrapping around her small shoulders. Kelsi let out a scream as Sharpay was knocked backwards, rolling helplessly away from the group. Taylor realized, as the arms tightened around her shoulders, that they had blindly run into a trap._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gabriella was standing in a void of nothingness. Probably somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, she thought, her body freezing at the mental action. She could think, clearly, a painful haze didn't surround her mind. She froze, no pain, at all, anywhere. She let out a sigh of relief, her hand running through her still wet black hair.

She glanced down to her right knee, her jeans were still bloody, but she could bend and walk as if nothing had happened. Her ribs weren't complaining every time she breathed and her head didn't fell like scrambled eggs. She wasn't cold or hot, she was perfectly fine, no inconveniences at all. Her eyes furrowed together in confusion.

The rational side of her mind told her that her wish had come true. The pain had engulfed her so suddenly, so quick that she had not been prepared. It had rained down on her like fire from the sun. She would have given anything to stop it. _Anything._

She was caught off guard when a blinding light struck her in the face, her hands flying up to shield her eyes. She took a step back, away from the light, and suddenly gagged. A quick but painful inferno had sparked from her chest, spreading until it reached every part of her body. She staggered back into the light as she sent a hand to her heart, and just as suddenly as it had come, the pain vanished.

She took a breath, letting her heartbeat returned to normal, as her mind searched the black void for an answer. Her mind came up with one conclusion. _Light, good. Dark, bad. _She rolled her eyes, mentally chastising herself. Her body took a step forward, following the straight line the light produced in front of her.

After just a couple of steps, her body came to a halt, her eyebrows furrowing. Something was wrong. The pain was gone, and she was thankful for that, but why? Why did she not feel it anymore? Her mind yelled at her to keep going, following the line of light had made her fell better, it had made her feel lighter.

She glanced back over her shoulder again, the constant darkness filling her vision. However odd it seemed, something was pulling her away from the light, the feeling radiating from her heart. Gabriella tilted her head in confusion, eyes squinting into the darkness. Something was there, an image, but she couldn't tell what it was. She turned around, taking a hesitant step forward, bracing for the pain. It came at full force, but she blocked it out, concentrating on the image as her eyes widened.

Familiar blue eyes were staring back at her, a lopsided smile appearing beneath them as hair grew overtop the eyes. A word, no, a name, formed in her mind as her knees sagged.

_Troy. _

Her right knees gave out as a scorching pain spread across her chest. She collapsed to her knees, tears coming to her eyes. Bongos sounded in her head as she felt the monstrous bruise reappear on the side of her face. She bit down on her lower lip, dragging herself to her feet. She half limped, half jumped into the darkness, the pain making her inhale sharply.

_Troy. Taylor. Chad. Kelsi. Jason. Sharpay. Ryan._

She collapsed to the ground, positive that a Mac truck had just run over her. Stars burst in front of her eyes as breathing became as hard as before. She laid there, the darkness on all sides, as her situation finally made it into her head. She cursed her weakness; she had almost walked into death. _Death being represented by the light,_ _how ironic_, she thought, _not death, but heaven_. She shook her head lightly; she was not ready to die.

She realized now, that her memories where what had brought her back, what had drawn her away from being forever unconscious. Her ties to the real world, her **feelings** were too strong, something even death itself couldn't concur. She took a shattered breath as the unstoppable pain returned to her body, her already tired mind almost blacking out again. She felt cold rain pound down on her already wet, back as the solid ground turned to mud beneath her.

Something sharp and high-pitched cut through her consciousness, the voice discovering a painful new octave. Gabriella was pretty sure that Kelsi was screaming her head off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kelsi's voice was drowned out as a hand made it roughly over her mouth. She glanced wide-eyed to Taylor, her friend being dragged from behind by a man in black. Sharpay lay several feet away, shaking her had as she tried to get a hold of her self. Kelsi's eyes hardened as she bit down on the man's hand, tasting blood in her mouth.

She smiled as the man howled in pain and let her go. She turned and placed a powerful kick between his legs, the man shifting forward, his eyes wide. She brought her knee up and connected with his face, hearing the cartilage snap in his nose as it broke under the impact. Blood covered his face as he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a squishy thud. Her vision turned yellow as Sharpay appearing beside her, delivering a solid kick to the unconscious man's side.

A loud grunt from the other side of the clearing made the two teens turn. They found the other man on the ground close to where Gabriella lay, Taylor crawling away on all fours. Before the two could advance forward, the man was on his feet, charging forward.

His body flew forward as he tripped, crashing to the ground. His eyes grew angry when he found Gabriella's hand clamped onto his ankle, her dark chocolate eyes set in determination. Taylor was on top of the man before he could retaliate, kicking at his face. He drew his legs into his stomach, the blows making him grunt in pain. He finally fell unconscious as one of Taylor's strong kicks found his unprotected face.

Kelsi ran to her friend's side as she collapsed next to Gabriella for the second time. Taylor was crying, not as hard as before, but the pain was evident in her face. Kelsi gripped her shoulder reassuringly, taking one of Gabriella's hands. She was breathing irregularly, her eyes half open like before. They seemed to focus in and out, something that showed she was not going to stay conscious for much longer.

"Gabriella," Kelsi spoke strong, trying to get her friend to focus on her voice, "I need you to breath for me, try getting control of your breathing."

The chocolate eyes found hers as Gabriella's head nodded in understanding. Her breaths became slower, but they were more controlled, she was fighting to buying time for them.

"Where are the others!?" Sharpay roared, sending one hand to her jaw and the other to Gabriella's free hand. Kelsi nodded in agreement and frustration, they needed to get Gabriella out of here.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy heard it before he felt it. Chad bellowing a challenge to Chase, then, something swept past his face, making him flinch away. His blue eyes blinked, his vision clearing a little more. He found Chad and Jason wrestling with Chase Barker, the thick tree branch knocked away for the moment. HE felt a hand on his shoulder and found Ryan standing next to him.

"You ok?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

Troy nodded as he slumped backwards, the soaked ground meeting his back. His left hand fell across his right elbow, feeling the shattered joint. He gritted his teeth as Ryan's hand followed, hearing the sharp intake of breath from his friend. The hairs on his arms stood up as he heard Chad's painful scream, his body jerking upward.

Chad was rolling away as Jason was flung from Chases back, the older man overpowering the two teens. Before Troy could act, Ryan sprinted from his side. Chase swung at the charging Ryan, who ducked and rolled, coming to his knees next to the forgotten tree branch. Before Chase could turn, Ryan swung the solid object across his shoulder blades, the branch braking in half as it connected. Troy was about twenty feet away but he still heard the man's shoulder blade's break under the force of the blow.

Chase Barker didn't even scream. His eyes fell closed as he slumped forward, face planting into the mud. Troy watched as Ryan threw the broken branch away in disgust, turning to face the recovering Chad and Jason.

A wave of pain surged through his arm, making him collapse backwards again. Tears came to his eyes as his friends made it to his side. Hands were pulling his up, gripping him under the arms. He was helped back towards the clearing, towards Gabriella. Tears fell from his eyes at the thought. He didn't want to go back there. He opened his eyes when he heard Taylor's concerned voice.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed from her position on the ground, "Is he ok?"

"I think so," Chad replied, "his arms pretty screwed up."

"Jesus," Ryan's pained voice sounded from the far end of the group, "Is **she** ok?"

Troy looked to Taylor, his heart stopping. He choked as chocolate eyes he never thought he would see again found his. The same sad, but accomplished smile crossed her face; mirroring the one she had showed him seconds before Chase Barker had kicked at her. He returned it as her head inclined only slightly. She gave him a 'see-you-later' look as her eyes slowly closed. She went slack in Taylor's arms, making the friend panic.

He inclined his head too, the world swimming in front of his blurry eyes, darkness consuming him. The fighting was done; he was surrounded by friends, he had survived.

_It was over, but at what cost?_


	11. White Walls

A/N: Sorry for the late update, two games this weekend really set me back. So, to make up for it, the longest chapter of my story!!

_LAST TIME-_

_Troy looked to Taylor, his heart stopping. He choked as chocolate eyes he never thought he would see again found his. The same sad, but accomplished smile crossed her face; mirroring the one she had showed him seconds before Chase Barker had kicked at her. He returned it as her head inclined only slightly. She gave him a 'see you later' look as her eyes slowly closed. She went slack in Taylor's arms, making the friend panic._

_He inclined his head too, the world swimming in front of his blurry eyes. The fighting was done; he was surrounded by friends, he had survived._

_It was over, but at what cost?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gabriella was hemorrhaging. That, Taylor knew from the blood seeping from the corner of her friend's mouth. There was more to her injuries than just bruised skin.

Taylor tried to clear her mind, but every moment the action was getting harder and harder. Things were building up: guilt, anxiety, worry, flashes of the past, last year, the year before that, when they were all carefree. One thing still remained constant, Taylor figured out as she looked at her friends paling face: Gabriella was bleeding internally. They had to get her to a hospital, or she would die.

Another thing that was kind of important: They were on an island in the middle of a lake. Moving Gabriella or Troy for that mater was out of the question. They would end up causing more damage to their injured friends.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chad grunted as Troy went slack in his arms. He lowered his friend to the ground, next to Taylor. He moved next to her, placing the back of his hand on Gabriella's wet forehead.

His brow furrowed. Gabriella's skin was cold to the touch. Cursing, he scrunched off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her. She was shivering.

"Chad, my man!"

_Blake._

Reluctantly, Chad stood, leaving Taylor and Gabriella on the floor, turning and covering them with his body, the other crowding around as well. He felt Ryan and Jason at his back, readying themselves for a full out brawl.

The former captain of the West High Basketball Team was smiling and laughing as he staggered to his feet, his hands griping his sides in pain. He was obviously enjoying the situation his rivals were in. The situation **he** had put them in.

"How is she?" Blake asked, maneuvering closer to Chad, trying to get a better look.

"She's alive," Chad, replied strongly, his mouth in a thin line as he visually checked Blake for any signs of what he might be planning. Vash was down for the count, Chase Barker was off in the woods somewhere, alive or dead, Chad didn't care. Blake was completely alone.

Blake pulled his head back, surprise crossing his face for only a second,. "But… Chase beat the shit outta her!" He flashed a grin at Chad. "Wow. He must really be off today. Either that, or she's a fighter."

The curly haired teen was completely floored by Blake's nonchalance. He felt the others mirroring his feelings as well. This kid had no regret written on his face, at all, what so ever. The boys sickening smile grew wider and wider as he kept scanning over Gabriella's unconscious body.

_Un. Fucking. Believable._

"Well," The blond boy was talking to himself, surveying the unconscious Gabriella. "She's bleeding internally. I'd give her another hour. Give or take. Hypothermia will set in eventually if she stays out here for to long. What do you think?" He looked at the group of teens expectantly, smiling at the fury and shock playing out in front of him.

His answer was Chad's right fist connecting with his face, a roar of pure rage filling the quiet forest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sharpay watched as Chad lunged forward, slamming his fist into the blond boys face. The two went sprawling backwards into the mud, Jason and Ryan close behind.

As Chad's roar echoed through the forest, it brought a new sound, a sound Sharpay had been longing to hear. Strong shouts were sounding from behind the group, coming from where the boat had been parked.

Sharpay found Taylor's surprised eyes before whipping around. Small beams of light were penetrating the settling darkness. Sharpay realized that it had gotten considerably dark, darker than her body and mind had registered. Her hopes rose as she forgot about the boys fight, their grunts fading to the back of her mind. The beams of light were stronger, the voices louder.

In an instant, cops burst into the clearing, rushing past the three conscious girls and tackling Chad off of Blake, others wrestling Jason and Ryan to the ground as well. Sharpay watched as Kelsi burst forward, the brunette desperately shouting at the cops to let them go.

"I need help!" Taylor cried out besides the blond, half sobbing half yelling at the preoccupied cops, Gabriella's unmoving body clutched in her shaking arms.

Sharpay was assaulted with flashes of bright red as EMT's flowed into the clearing. She dropped down next to Taylor as they approached, her blond hair flowing over her shoulders and into her eyes. The first EMT had an overly stuffed backpack with a walky-talky in his left hand raised to his lips. The man behind him carried a shock board in both hands, the look on his face made Sharpay's heart fall. Sympathy was flowing from his deep blue eyes, his lips set in a grim frown. The first EMT made it to them and knelt down next to Taylor.

"What's your name," he asked, his voice low and soothing.

"Taylor," she replied, her voice shaking. The EMT smiled, and then glanced down to the body in Taylor's arms.

"Taylor, I'm going to need your help with," he paused again, searching Taylor's eyes for Gabriella's name.

"…Gabriella," a pained and shallow voice sounded from the ground behind them. Troy was pushing himself up with his left hand, his right lying uselessly across his lap. His eyes were staring at Gabriella's still face, his breaths coming in deep pants.

"I'm gonna need you to let her go," the EMT's eyes softened when Taylor shook her head vigorously, "Where just going to put her on this shock board, ok, you can stay with her." Taylor still wouldn't let go. The other EMT approached and knelt down, his brown eyes finding Taylor's.

"Taylor, my name is Allen, I give you my word that nothing more will happen to her."

Sharpay felt her right hand move forward, landing on Taylor's shoulder, she squeeze it softly, nodding her head in encouragement. Her heart broke as her friend let out a choked sob, letting the EMT's take Gabriella from her shaking hands. Both the girls stood at once, Taylor's face crashing into Sharpay's shoulder.

Sharpay gave a surprised squeak, but her eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. She watched as Allen lifted Gabriella up and onto the shock board, his partner, Wes placing a breathing mask over her small face. Sharpay caught snippets of the conversation, as Kelsi was able to join them.

"Going…hemorrhagic shock…possible…collapsed lung…hospital…now,"

Commotion from behind Sharpay caught her attention. Blake was fighting to get away from the cops; three were having trouble holding him down. Chad, Jason and Ryan were being freed of their handcuffs, Ryan catching Sharpay's eye, as Blake was lead away, cursing and screeching all the way into the forest. The three boys shook hands with the cops, and made their way over towards the group of girls.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy was swaying on his feet as the other boys joined the group. His heart had shattered when Taylor had refused to let go of Gabriella. This whole situation was his fault; Gabriella's condition was his fault.

He took another breath, his chest tightening only a little, the burning fading faster. His ribs weren't the problem; his right elbow was killing him. He took a step forward, the motion automatically swaying his body. Blinding pain shot up his arm, finding its way to the back of his head, forcing the blackness to take control of his vision for a moment. He steadied himself as he felt strong hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes only to look at an unfamiliar face. The bright red of an EMT jacket caught his attention, then the man's mouth moved, but Troy heard no sound. The EMT's grip tightened, but he couldn't really feel it. The weight on his shoulders was back again, increasing ten fold. Troy slumped forward, his blue eyes closing as he crashed into the unsuspecting EMT.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chad was pacing, his hands wrapped into fists at his side as he, and the others waited for the doctors. The white walls and floors making the room too bright for th ecurrent mood that inhabited it The paramedics had called Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and when no one had picked up at Gabriella's home the cops had gotten suspicious. Dispatch had found Miss. Montez on the floor of her kitchen, knocked out with a nasty bruise forming on her head.

Chad stopped for a second, glancing at the stressed mother. Her head was in her hands, a white, thick, bandage wrapped around her head. Chad fought the urge to go to her, he had to keep himself occupied, or he would go crazy.

He continued pacing as Taylor stirred on the couch to his side. Sharpay was at the end, a Vogue magazine in her hand. He marveled at how she could keep her calm, out of all the teens, she had been the most, prepared. He shook his head. Prepared wasn't the right word. Composure. A smile tugged at his lips. That was the word. She had kept her composure while everyone else around her had fallen apart. He never thought he would admit it, but Sharpay was a good, friend.

Chad's eyes flew to the long hallway as footsteps met his ears; a nurse was walking slowly down towards them. He cursed her as she turned into the reception desk, sitting down in the comfortable chair. He continued pacing as he shook his head.

He hated hospitals.

The white walls and floors made it seem like some heavenly, sacred place. He snorted. How ironic, considering how much the place reeked of death and anticipant. Hospitals were the complete opposite of heavenly. Death was so thick in the air that you could almost choke on it, the smell of anticipant washing over your conciseness.

Chad moved his eyes and found Jason, Kelsi and Ryan. They were in the far corner talking with one of the cops that had found them in the forest. The EMT Allen was also there, his concern for Gabriella's condition, although thoughtful, just assured that it was severe. So much more severe.

He turned a second time towards the long hallway; a doctor in pea green scrubs was walking towards them. Chad's breath caught, for some reason, he couldn't breath. He had been waiting for this moment for three hours, but now, he realized that he feared what the answer might be. Was Gabriella dead on the operating table? Was Troy ever going to play basketball again? Were they both ok? How much damage had they suffered? How long would they have to stay in this retched place?

The Bolton's beat Chad to any questions. Both parents jumping off the couch as the doctor approached, bombarding him with questions of their own. Chad's eyes froze on the doctor's face. There it was again, that look. Was it sadness? No. Chad shook his head slightly; it was something else, something that couldn't be explained in words. The doctor held up a strong hand, both parents falling silent.

"Troy is fine," he assured, his voice quite strong, his emerald green eyes scanning over the group of friends and family. "But it's a good news bad news situation."

Both parents glanced to each other before nodding their heads. The doctor continued.

"The good news is that he suffered nothing life threatening, one or two bruised ribs, a strong concussion," the doctor paused, "The bad news is that his elbow was chipped and dislocated. The Ulna bone," the doctor pointed to his lower arm, running his hand on the underside, "twisted away from its joining with the Humerus bone," the doctor ran his hand on the top of his upper arm. "Causing the Ulna to chip slightly Now, since he's young and athletic his body is very fit, so the muscles, instead of tearing, just stretched."

"So, he's going to be ok?" Chad asked, his heart pounding.

"Yes and no," the doctor paused again, locking eyes with Mr. Bolton, "It was good that none of the muscles tore, but that only put all the more pressure on his nerves. When the Ulna relocated, it pinched the nerves, severing them."

The waiting room fell silent.

"He'll have little to no feeling in his lower arm or hand. Even with PT, which I highly recommend, the nerves are never going to recover. I'm sorry."

Chad choked; Mr. Bolton's hand ran through his hair.

"We had to insert two metal screws into the joint, but he will eventually regain full motion, although it wont be as fluid as before, he'll still be able to play basketball."

Chad's heart skipped a beat, his chest releasing the built up pressure. He sighed and looked up to the doctor's face, hoping to thank him. Chad's heart beat one, the loud thud echoing in the small white waiting room. He immediately recognized the emotion in the doctor's face. Grief. The man took a step forward towards Miss. Montez.

"Would you like us to talk in private," his voice was soft, his eyes pained. Miss. Montez held back the tears threatening to flow from her eyes.

"No. There Gabriella's friends, they deserve to hear as much as I do. It wouldn't be right not telling them."

The doctor nodded his head, his lips set in a grim line.

"As you all know, Gabriella's condition was more," he paused, his face searching for the right word, "critical."

Miss. Montez turned away, Mrs. Bolton's hands winding around the fearful mother.

"When she arrived, she was going into hemorrhagic shock, which means she was loosing a lot of blood, fast. Her body was unable to obtain or hold oxygen for a long period of time. Luckly the paramedics called ahead, so we were ready for the blood transfusions as soon as she got here." Miss. Montez turned to Allen, silently thanking him, " The bleeding was caused by a rib, one of the seven that had broken. Now, besides the internal bleed, her left lung had been punctured, again by one of the broken ribs."

Miss. Montez was crying. Chad's fists were clenched at his sides, it was all he could do to keep himself from crying. Taylor was next to Sharpay on the couch, her face full of unshed emotions.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and inflate the lung, her breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure are back to normal but she's still not out of the red yet. These next couple nights are crutial," the doctor let a beat pass before he continued, "Her right knee was severly dislocated. The patella seemed to have shifted out and away from the femur, meaning something hard impacted it. But like Troy, she is a very fit young woman, so the muscles didn't tear on the initial dislocation," he paused again, taking a deep breath, "From what I've seen, the joint was forced back into place, tearing the MCL and Meniscus on the relocation. Her ACL was strained and bruised, but it didn't tear."

"What's the chance of her knee fully recovering?" Ryan asked from the back of the group.

"We've put four screws in, hopefully to support the joint and muscles as she works to strengthen it again. She should be able to get full motion back, but running track or participating in a contact sport will take some time and effort." The doctor reached into his chest pocket, pulling out two white business cards, "Berry Richardson is a friend of mine, he specializes in dislocations and physical therapy. He's very good. I've already called and informed him about your situation. Your medical insurance and this hospital will pay for the expenses. If any one of them gives you trouble, I'm Andrew Davidson, Chief Residence, call me and I'll help any way I can."

Mr. Bolton stepped forward and stuck out his hand. Andrew took it and firmly shook, a fake smile on his face. He turned to leave when Miss. Montez spoke up.

"Um, Andrew, when are we allowed to see them?"

"You can visit Troy in the morning when visiting hours start," his eyes softened, "You wont be able to see Gabriella until she's moved out of intensive care, maybe another day or two."

"Ok, thanks for all your help," Mr. Bolton replied wrapping his arms around his wife as the doctor left the group in silence.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy broke through the blackness, finding his way to a very bright white room. His blue eyes opened painfully, as the strong light found its way into his conciseness. He groaned and tried to roll over, but his right arm would move. His eyes snapped over, the flashes of the past couple of hours making him feel nauseated. He glanced slowly to his arm. It was hung up at heart level, a strong and sturdy splint ran along the curve of his elbow, a salmon colored ace bandage holding it in place.

He took a deep breath, feeling bandages tighten around his chest. His eyes scanned the room, widening at the six bodies that inhabited it. Jason was across from him, occupying himself in one of the only spinning office chairs. He spun around and around, staring up at the ceiling, the actions making him look like a nine-year-old boy.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were knocked out on the only couch in the hospital room, their soft snores reaching his ears. The blond head of Ryan was just visible over the foot of his bed, the boy's deep breaths also reaching Troy's ears. His eyes scrunched together, something was missing.

Finally, Chad. He was positioned at the side, in one of the most uncomfortable chairs Troy had ever seen. His curly haired friend had slung his feet over one side and his shoulders pressed against the other. Troy glanced down and rolled his eyes as a deep sigh escaped his lips.

He hated hospitals.

The rough paper gown was making him uncomfortable, that, and the scratchy bed sheets. He watched as Chad stirred, and sat up, whipping the sleep from his eyes, which grew wide when he realized Troy was awake.

"Thank God!" Chad smiled out

The room fell silent, as Jason rolled over with his office chair, the three boys swimming in each other's happiness.

"How long was I out?" Troy asked, his eyes scanning the room again.

"A day," Chad replied, "you sleep for too long captain."

"Yeah, well, I was tired." Troy nswered with a wide smile.

"I would be tired to," Jason laughed out from his chair, mid spin, "running off to fight the bad guys, saving the girl." Jason's face paled, he realized his mistake to late.

Troy inhaled sharply, his blue eyes growing wide.

"Where's Gabriella?"


	12. It Takes Time

_LAST TIME-_

"_How long was I out?" Troy asked, his eyes scanning the room again._

"_A day," Chad replied, "you sleep for too long captain."_

"_Yeah, well, I was tired."_

"_I would be tired to," Jason laughed out from his chair, mid spin, "running off to fight the bad guys, saving the girl." Jason's face pled, he realized his mistake to late._

_Troy inhaled sharply, his blue eyes growing wide._

"_Where's Gabriella?"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy's eyes flashed with annoyance and confusion. _Why weren't they answering him?_ It wasn't a hard question, Troy thought. It was actually rather easy. He was waiting for them to say that she was fine, possibly even in the next room over, waiting for him to wake up. When the silence had exceeded thirty seconds, he asked again, his voice stronger, more demanding.

"Where's Gabriella?" he then realized, as he looked to their faces, that that was the wrong question to be asking, "Is she ok?" he whispered, correcting himself, his blue eyes closing in anticipation.

Chad was the one to break the silence; Jason had gotten up from his chair and was now leaning against the wall to the left of the hospital bed.

"Yes," Chad answered, before Troy could say anything, he continued, "but she might not be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. She has so much damage, Troy, I don't see how anyone," he stopped to take a breath, his eyes closing, "It's going to take time, lots of time. You both are going to have to do PT, you more than her because of basketball, but still, the main point is time."

Troy relaxed. She was going to be ok. His heart resumed its regular beat, which had been off ever since he had laid eyes on her in the kitchen. He felt the last remnants of the adrenalin exiting his veins; he had no need for it now. His muscles relaxed and he took a carefree breath, the first one he had had in days.

His body sank back into the uncomfortable bed as he tried to move his fingers on his right hand. They curved inward, touching his palm. Or at least they looked like they were touching his palm, but for some reason he couldn't feel it. His eyes scrunched together in confusion as he sat up straighter, staring intently at his right arm. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel the salmon colored ace bandage either.

"What, is this?" he asked in confusion to his friends. His eyes searched Chad's face, but he had turned it away.

"Your nerves were severed in that arm," the dark boy answered after a moment of silence, "when your elbow was relocated. You won't have any feeling in it anymore."

A loud crash brought Troy out of his stupor, his head whipping to where Jason was standing. The brown haired boy's right arm was halfway embedded in the cheap plaster hospital wall. His forehead resting against the wall above the hole his fist had created.

"What the hell, Jason!" Chad yelled in surprise as he sprung out of his chair and ran to his friend.

Try froze, his chest tightening. Jason was crying. He could hear the soft sobs from his bed.

Then the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. It had been **bad**, really **bad**, Troy realized. He mentally cursed himself for the pain he had caused his friends and, oh god, he had completely forgotten about his parents. He was almost thankful for being unconscious for the past day and a half. He would have preferred unconsciousness to sitting in a hospital waiting room, not sure whether your best friend or son was going to live through the night. God. The pain and suffering he had caused his parents and friends made him sick to his stomach.

"This shouldn't have happened," Jason whispered out, the end of his tears rolling over his cheeks.

He slowly pulled his closed fist out of the wall as a doctor and nurse ran into the room. His knuckles were bleeding and there were tiny gashes all over the surface of his closed fist. The doctor stepped forward and placed a hand on Chad's shoulder as he peered at Jason's hand.

"What happened Chad?" the doctor asked. It was wired, him addressing Chad by first name already. It just showed Troy that Chad, and everyone else for that matter, had spent most of their time at the hospital. The doctor looked no older than twenty-seven, his bright green eyes and dark brown hair adding to the youth.

"Well, Dr. Dav-."

"Andrew," the doctor cut him off.

"Andrew, " Chad continued, "he punched the wall."

"I can see that." Andrew replied with a smile, which then turned into a grim frown as he surveyed Jason's tears. "Amy, can you go and take care of Jason's hand for me while I talk with Chad and Troy." The blond nurse beside him smiled and started to lead Jason, who was cradling his injured fist, out the door, "Get him some hot chocolate too while your at it." he called over his shoulder, the nurse nodding her head.

"So, Troy," Andrew turned to the blue eyed boy, "how are you feeling?"

Troy contemplated the question before answering.

"Alright," he shrugged out as Andrew eyed him suspiciously.

"Which means?" Andrew asked.

"Like hammered shit," Troy answered as he watched Chad smile.

"That's what I thought," Andrew laughed out, "And I'm sorry to say that you might feel like that for a while. But it'll get better, I can promise you that much." Andrew advanced forward towards Troy's right arm, his masculine hand reaching out. "To the next order of business. I can safely assume, by the state of Jason, that you have figured out that you have no feeling in this arm, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Troy answered, his eyes shifting down to his arm.

"I will tell you the truth, Troy," Andrews voice had suddenly gotten serious, "I don't think you ever will. Maybe here and there, maybe the feeling will come and go, but it will never really come back."

"I'm ok with that," Troy answered, as he looked into Chad's pained eyes, trying to comfort his best friend, "I'd rather have no feeling then no arm, right?"

Andrew smiled, his eyes filled with what Troy thought to be pride, "You are an extraordinary young man Troy, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Troy returned the smile. He liked this doctor.

Andrew turned to go as brown hair and a priceless smile found its way into Troy's mind. His sharp intake of breath made Andrew stop and turn; his face showing that he knew what Troy was about to ask.

"Troy, I can't let you," the young doctor's face was full of sadness

"But I need to know she's ok," he persisted.

"She's fine," he assured.

"In your standards, yes, but I need to make sure. See her with my own eyes. It's the only way I'll believe it's true. I need to make sure, for myself. She can't really be ok if I'm not with her." His voice was soft and pleading. He would have gotten on his hands and knees if he could have. Anything to let him see her.

"Andrew," Chad's voice was also pleading.

"I know, Chad," Andrew replied, running his hand through his hair, then he threw his hands up in surrender, "Ok. I give."

"Thank you!" Troy exclaimed, his heart beating faster in anticipation.

"Chad put your clothes over in the corner," Andrew said, giving a sidelong glance to the curly haired boy, "I think he knew I would cave all along."

"You would," Chad smiled out, the dimples in his cheeks reaching the corners of his eyes.

"Whatever," Andrew shrugged out as he turned, his hand waving over his shoulder as he left the room, "Try not to jar that elbow too much Troy."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had been quite difficult, getting dressed. Luckily, Chad had stayed and helped, quickly replying 'no homo' before doing anything. He had also found a sling underneath the bead, and that supported Troy's arm perfectly.

He had never really gotten hurt, like really hurt, Troy thought as he stood in the elevator, Chad beside him. His bare feet were freezing on the cold floor. Socks and shoes were the one thing Chad had forgotten and Troy had to shift back and forth on his feet to keep warm.

"Are my parents here?" he asked as the elevator came to a stop.

"No," Chad replied, "Andrew talked them into going home and getting some sleep."

"Good," Troy said as he stepped out of the elevator, "Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor? They here?"

"Ryan went home and told his parents what happened, we left kind of in a hurry, he thought he should go fill them in," he answered, "But Sharpay and Taylor are here. They've been with Miss. Montez for the past day and a half."

They turned a corner and found Taylor and Sharpay sitting on a bench, a room door to their right. Taylor let out a small squeaky when they approached and Sharpay's eyes grew wide.

"Hey," Troy waved out, a small smile on his face.

Before he knew it, Taylor's arms were around him, not to tight, but strong, assuring herself that he was safe, that he was there. He hugged her back as he looked over her shoulder at Sharpay. The blond hair was flung to the side as she turned her head, a small black and purple bruise showing on her cheek. His eyes softened as she spoke.

"Don't ever do that again, Bolton," her voice was commanding, but the smile was thankful that he was up and walking. He advanced forward and hugged her too. He felt her stiffen, but then relax and huge him back.

"Thank you for taking care of her," he whispered out through her long blond hair.

"Anytime," she answered as they pulled away, "just be there next time."

"Lets hope theirs not a next time, I sure wouldn't be able to handle it," a new voice broke through the four friends. Miss. Montez was exiting the hospital room, her eyes heavy with lack of sleep. _She looks so much better standing up and walking around then unconscious on the floor_, he thought to himself as he smiled.

"How are you kid?" she asked as they advanced towards each other and hugged.

"Alright," he replied with a small smile. She sighed and looked to the others.

"I'm going to go and get something to eat," she announced, eyeing Taylor, Chad and Sharpay.

"Oh, right," Chad fumbled out, "I'll go with you." He nudged Taylor, whose eyes went wide. She nodded as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Let's not make it obvious, guys," she said sarcastically as she walked past them and towards the elevator. The other three turned to go, leaving Troy, alone, in front of Gabriella's hospital room.

His hand found the cold chrome doorknob, turning slowly, his heart stopping. Her room was bright, the lights overhead making Troy's eyes hurt. Her bed was leaning against the far wall, and EKG monitor and IV drip rolled next to it. There was a chair on the other side and as Troy looked around, he heard the steady beat of her heart.

His vision blurred as he remembered to breath. Letting it out slowly, his heart started again as he made his way towards the chair. His eyes softened as he found her. There was a plastic breathing mask over her face, it fogging up as she breathed. Her right leg was elevated and there was a large gauze pad on her right cheek. There where probably rolls and rolls of ace bandage's wrapped around her ribs and chest, but he didn't have to see them to know that they were there.

His hand hesitantly found hers and he let out a breath as he found it warm. Besides a couple severe injuries, she was gong to be fine

Then the helplessness hit him. Sitting there, beside her, he could do nothing but sit by and watch her get better or worse. Her condition was completely out of his hands and he hated that. He loved control; not having it was killing him.

"…ow…"

His head shot up, tears coming to his wide blue eyes, "What?"

"…ow…" Gabriella mumbled again, twitching her hand slightly. He looked down. His knuckles where white, clasped around her small hand. He immediately let go and offered a sympathetic smile.

"Don't let go, just loosen," she whispered out as her eyes opened half way. His heart skipped a beat as her eyes found his. He threaded his hand back through her as he smiled, his eyes watering.

"Don't do that," she said, her voice stronger.

"What?" he asked.

"Cry," she smiled out.

His head jerked back, she was already making fun of him!

"I wasn't about to cry," he denied

"Yeah, you where," she smiled at him as she took the breathing mask off her face. He shifted forward to replace it, but her glare froze him. He put his hands up in surrender and leaned back to a safer position. His eyes softened as he heard her loud breaths. They were caught between a pant and gasps, but he saw the determination in her eyes and knew he could do nothing to stop her.

"Don't you ever do that again," he whispered out as his hand found her bandaged cheek. Her confused eyes made him smile turn sad, "Pretend like you weren't going to wake up."

She held back tears as she looked at him. Her face shifted to his sling, and the tears escaped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her chocolate eyes downcast.

He straightened, "I think it's only fair that if I cant say that, then you can't either. Do we have an agreement?"

She sniffed and nodded her head. He nodded as well and looked her over again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She shifted a little, trying to get a feel of what worked and what didn't.

"I can't feel my right knee or below, I have a headache, and my chest feels like I was run over by a Mac truck. Other than that, I'm fine." She paused and looked him in the face, "You?"

"I certainly have nothing that can beat that, but I'm close," he smiled out proudly as she eyed him suspiciously, "the doctors say I'll have no feeling in my right arm."

What?" she inhaled, her eyes going wide.

"Nerve damage or something like that," he shrugged out

"Troy!" she half yelled at him, a coughing fit attacking her only moments after. He watched as she laid back and gulped in air. When she got her breathing under control she glared at him. "How can you be so calm? What about Basketball?"

"I'll be fine. Andrew, our doctor, has a friend that's really good in dislocation and PT; he said he'd get me back mid season. It's going to take time though, for both of us."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked in a whisper.

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, a small smile crossing his lips as she closed her eyes and smiled as well.

"Because," he paused and waited until she opened her eyes again, just to make sure, "as long as you're fine, I'm fine."

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go!! I'm kinda sad, but i think I'll write another one, we'll see, who knows. I don't know how I'll make a sequel to this cause I'm tying up all the lose ends in the next chapter. Possibly another HSM story? I could go back and finish my first one that i only have one chapter in. Again, who knows. There is also the matter of Free Time. How much or little i have of it.

I like that you like to review, so be a good person and review!

(It's the button that says review) lol..


	13. Three Months Later

A/N: Last Chapter!! Kind of sad, but what's a girl to do? Most likely another fic, and it will be as sad as this one, if not more emotional. A lot of twist's and turns and even more suspense. I like writing stuff like that; all this fluff is making me uncomfortable. lol. Now for Lucky Number Thirteen!!

_LAST TIME-_

"_How can you be so sure?" she asked in a whisper._

_He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, a small smile crossing his lips as she closed her eyes and smiled as well._

"_Because," he paused and waited until she opened her eyes again, just to make sure, "as long as you're fine, I'm fine."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The afternoon sun shown in through her kitchen window, but Gabriella was too preoccupied to notice. Her eyes were shifted down to her bowl of Lucky Charms, her spoon swirling in the tie-dye colored milk. She lifted the spoon full of marshmallows to her mouth, having already eaten all of the wheat shapes beforehand. Her eyes shifted to the small TV that was flashing on her counter, the news channel streaming the weather report for the afternoon.

Echoing steps sounded from the hallway as her mother strode into the kitchen. Her eyes were raised when she found Gabriella at the kitchen table, a spoon full of marshmallows halfway to her parted mouth.

"You made cereal?" she questioned, a hint of sarcasm in her soft voice.

"You put the box of cereal next to the milk," Gabriella answered with a shrug, "I saw it on the food channel."

"And what would you be watching now?" her mother questioned, a slight smile on her face.

Gabriella glanced to the small TV before answering, "The news."

She watched as the smile dropped from her mothers face. The older women advanced forward, wrapping her arms protectively over her daughter's shoulders.

"You don't have to watch it," her voice was soft in Gabriella's ear.

"Yes, I do." Gabriella sighed out, "I have to make sure. I **need** to make sure."

The strong trumpets made Gabriella glance to the TV again. A woman in a black business suite was sitting behind the anchor desk. Both hands were wrapped around unseen papers. The face that controlled her nightmares appeared in a box to the left as the anchor addressed her viewers.

_Chase Barker, the former head coach of the West High Knights basketball team, has been found guilty today on two accounts of kidnapping and attempted murder. His accomplices, Vash Thompson and Blake Thamn, who were former players, had been found guilty on the same accounts earlier this month. The three men will be serving a 99-year sentence, with no chance of parole _

Gabriella felt her mothers grip loosen from her shoulders. That was what it had been like for the past three months. Her mother tense, no matter what she did to play it off and Gabriella calm, waiting patiently. She knew that they wouldn't get off with just a slap on the wrists. Still. Deep down, there was that fear that something would happen, something that would allow them to be off the hook. She smiled as she exhaled. It was going to be a good day.

She walked over to her kitchen sink, the empty cereal bowl in her hand.

"Now that I can live again," her mother broke through her thoughts, "What's your agenda for today?"

"Well," Gabriella paused as she placed her bowl in the sink and started the water, "I'm going to meet Troy at the end of his basketball practice, then we're going out to eat lunch with the others."

"Well, you have fun," her mother smiled out as she walked forward and placed a kiss on her daughters head, "I'm going out, so I might not be here when you get back."

"Out where?" Gabriella asked, eyebrows raised.

"You can have your fun," her mother smiled, "Let me have mine."

"Fair enough," Gabriella shrugged out as she exited her kitchen.

"Don't forget," her mother called out after her. Gabriella exhaled as she stopped at the foot of her stairs, her eyes finding the STAT full knee brace lying on the bottom step. She hated that thing. She groaned as she started to velcro the brace around her knee. The hideous blue and white brace began at her mid right thigh, running all the way down to the bottom of her calf. There were metal bars implanted in the fabric around the back and sides, making it impossible for her to bend her knee.

She yelled good-bye to her mother and made it out of her front door to her car. She smiled at the black Honda Civic. She slid into the drivers seat. Over the past couple of months, she had had to drive with her left foot, talk about awkward. The car roared to life as she backed out of her drive way. She glanced in the rearview mirror, the small scar by her right eyes catching her attention. The memory rushed back and she took a breath, that was a long time ago she told herself.

Within minutes, she was pulling into her parking spot at East High. She pulled herself out of her car and looked around. No one was ever at school on a Saturday, except the basketball boys. She smiled. She wanted to see him.

She made it rather slowly to the side gym doors and opened them. Shoes squeaking and a high-pitched whistle met her ears. She smiled as she entered the gym. All the boys were huddled around the water cooler, laughing and joking together. She hobbled over to them as she gave a smile and a wave to Mr. Bolton.

"You have good timing," Troy smiled out as he turned to face her, "we just finished."

"You're ready to go then?" She asked, then turned to Chad, "You too?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Chad answered, giving her a hug, "How have you been? Still driving with your left foot I take it."

"Yeah," she smiled back as she glanced to Troy. He was looking intently at her knee brace, his eyes almost pained. She took a deep breath, he still felt responsible. She reached forward and grasped his and in hers, his eyes shooting up to meet her. "You ready for some food?"

"Yeah," he answered, the secret 'thank you' playing out in his eyes, "I'm starving."

"Good," Chad answered, throwing a arm around his shoulder, "Because those Glory Wings are calling my name."

"The Glory Wings are always calling your name," Jason laughed out, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get Kelsi and then meet you guys there."

Gabriella turned and walked hand in hand with Troy out to the parking lot. Chad pulled out first, his black Scion tc leading the pack. Jason and his blood red Hyundai was next, followed by Gabriella and then troy. Jason branched off as the other three headed towards Glory Days.

Gabriella pulled in next to Troy in the crowded parking lot. She hauled herself out as she glanced around, Sharpay's pink Mustang catching her eye.

"They probably already have seats," Troy answered, his left hand finding hers. She glanced at him, her eyes falling on his right elbow. The scars from the surgery had faded a little, but they were still noticeable. He had, on occasion, gotten feeling back, but it normally lasted for a couple of hours and then completely went away again. Chad opened the door for them as they made there way into the restaurant.

"Hi," the blond receptionist smiled out as they approached her, "How many?"

"Actually, I think our friends are here," Chad answered.

"Oh, the Evans party is just this way, if you would like to follow me," she turned on her heals and made her way to the back of the restaurant. Gabriella turned a corner and was assaulted with blond hair, Sharpay's arms wrapping around her shoulders. Gabriella glanced through blond hair to see Ryan shaking hands with Chad, smiles on each boys face.

"How are you doing?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Good, watched the news this morning. That helped a lot," Gabriella answered.

The restaurant was filled with cheering as an announcer boomed over the radio. One of the plasma screen TV's was showing a football game, the favored team scoring a touchdown. Gabriella hobbled to her seat, Troy sitting next to her, his hand still threaded through her fingers.

"Hi," Gabriella turned in her seat to see a male waiter standing over her shoulder, "Can I get your drink orders?"

Troy looked around the table, making eye contact with all of his friends, "I think we'll be fine with water."

"Just water?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah," Ryan answered, "That's fine."

The man nodded as Jason entered, Kelsi close behind. Gabriella stood and hugged Kelsi, her friend soft voice in her ear.

"You hanging in there?" she asked, sadness edged in her voice.

"I'm fine, Kelsi," she answered, nodding into her friends neck. The group found their seats as the waiter returned with their drinks. Orders were then placed, Chad, Ryan, Jason and Troy ordering a hundred glory Wings to start.

"I propose a toast," Sharpay interrupted during one of Chad's very funny jokes. The group fell silent, contemplating the statement. "To Memories," Sharpay said, lifting her glass of water. Her eyes shifted to Kelsi who was sitting next to her.

"O, guess it's my turn," the brunette smiled out, "To Long Lives," she said, raising her glass of water.

"To Good Health," Jason added, his eyes drifting to Gabriella and Troy.

Chad smiled, raising his glass, "To the Summer of Senior Year."

Taylor laughed as she raised her glass, leaning into Chad's shoulder, "To Lasting Love."

Ryan paused, glancing around the table. He raised his glass, "To Family."

"To Friends," Gabriella said, making everyone smile. She glanced to Troy, his glass the only one remaining on the table. His blue eyes found hers and she could have sworn time had stopped. He then leaned forward as his hand tightened around hers.

"To Us," he smiled out as the eight glasses found each other in the air.

* * *

A/N: Corny, I know, but still, I liked it. The next Story wont necessarily be a sequel, but, well, it kind of is in a way. There all going to be older, that much I'm certain of. Not like thirty-five but like freshman, sophomore in collage, that sort of thing. I'm still working on the kinks, but it should be out soon, and when I say soon, I mean in like a week.

But anyways, till next time, and if you want to review for the last time, it would be an honor.

BlackHowling OUT!


End file.
